


Infinitisms

by takakoyaki



Series: Infinite Shortfic Collections [2]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, To Be Continued
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:38:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4932706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takakoyaki/pseuds/takakoyaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keeping all my Infinite one (or two or three) shots that aren't r18 woohyun-centric AUs here. 1-3k each. Pairings, setting and rating vary; please see tags and chapter summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. hoya/sunggyu; you are my sundown (re-up)

**Author's Note:**

> Because I couldn't contain my trash to just one drabble collection.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hoya/sunggyu, r15, non-famous/established relationship apartmentverse au, mild hurt/comfort and over the clothes sex
> 
> re-upload because i accidentally deleted this instead of the chapter i wanted to save and post later. i also changed it to howon. part 2 is [here.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4932706/chapters/19165795)

It’s the middle of the day when Howon finally heads home from the dance studio, covered in sweat, exhausted and hungry and in need of a shower. There’s no sign of Sunggyu, though the personal effects scattered about the living room of their small apartment are a sign that he hasn’t gone out yet. 

Ignoring the stubborn pain in his foot as he showers, Howon pulls on an old v-neck shirt and some athletic pants, downs a protein shake from the fridge, then heads to the bedroom with his hair still damp. Sunggyu is lying on his side on their bed fast asleep, his brown hair looking particularly fluffy and sleep tousled. He’s wearing a soft gray shirt and faded sweats that probably belong to Howon, and the pillow next to him has never looked more inviting

Howon lets out a long sigh as he climbs onto the bed, trying his best not to disturb Sunggyu as he stretches out next to him-- Sunggyu sleeps pretty soundly, not as heavy of a sleeper as Dongwoo or anything, but he doesn’t seem to stir even when Howon rolls over so that he’s facing him, their bodies close but not quite touching. 

Sunggyu’s earphones have fallen out in his sleep, and his bangs are half-covering his eyes, his chest rising and falling slowly as he breathes in and out. Howon doesn’t blink as he stares at him, his own breath staying even despite an odd, aching feeling that only grows the more he looks at Sunggyu. His Sunggyu hyung, and Howon only wishes he could put into words how impossibly exquisite he is even during everyday, mundane moments like this. 

Carefully, he reaches out and runs the back of his hand against Sunggyu’s cheek, brushing the bangs back from his eyes. His hair feels soft and cool between Howon’s fingers, and Howon takes another moment to run his hand through it before leaning in to kiss his forehead.

It’s slight, but just as Howon’s lips are about to brush against Sunggyu’s skin, he notices Sunggyu’s breath hitch. He pulls away as fast as he can, poking Sunggyu in the shoulder and scowling.

“Yah, were you just pretending to be asleep all this time?!”

“Who, me?” Sunggyu teases, cracking a bloodshot eye open at him as a sleepy smirk crosses his features. Howon feels his cheeks flush a bit, but his annoyance fades quickly enough when Sunggyu pulls him close and kisses him square on the lips. It’s soft and comforting, and Howon closes his eyes and parts his mouth almost automatically, breathing Sunggyu in.

When they finally pull apart, Sunggyu catches Howon’s jaw in his hand, narrowing his already small eyes at Howon accusingly. “What time is it? You weren’t at the studio this entire time, were you?”

Howon is a lot of things, but a good liar isn’t one of them, especially when Sunggyu is giving him that judgmental look. He swallows. “Sorry, hyung. But I fell behind the rest of the team when I got hurt, so…”

“Idiot, you’re still not fully recovered.” Sunggyu sits up then, pushing Howon back down onto the pillows when Howon tries to sit up as well. He shifts around uncomfortably as Sunggyu crawls to the end of the bed, pulling up the leg of Howon’s pants and taking his bandaged foot in his lap. 

“Aigoo, you made it all swollen again. Even though the doctor told you to take it easy,” he scolds Howon, and Howon resists the urge to roll his eyes. Sunggyu is a caring hyung and a good boyfriend (most of the time), but he can be a real nag sometimes. 

“I won’t do it again,” Howon promises anyway, though he’s not entirely sure he’ll keep it yet. Sunggyu seems placated all the same, his expression softening a little as he presses his fingers gently along Howon’s calf, his ankle, the soles of his feet. Howon feels his eyelids droop closed; he lets his head roll back, sighing contentedly as Sunggyu carefully massages the sore and swollen limb, the sensation so soothing that he feels like he might fall asleep right then and there.

“Howon-ah.” 

There’s a different kind of tenderness behind the way Sunggyu calls his name, and Howon opens his eyes to the sight of Sunggyu bending down to press a reverent kiss the top of his foot. 

“Hyung--” Howon sucks in a breath as Sunggyu kisses his ankle this time, the tingling sensation from Sunggyu’s lips going straight to his dick. He knows that being this openly, physically affectionate doesn't come easily to Sunggyu (to either of them), and it makes gestures like these that much more meaningful. Howon sits up on his elbows, not wanting to pull away from Sunggyu, but at the same time he needs Sunggyu back up here, with him. “Sunggyu hyung, I--”

“I’m right here.” Sunggyu climbs back up so that he’s straddling Howon’s lap, and when they kiss again it’s heated and desperate, their tongues sliding against each other as Sunggyu starts to rut against Howon through his clothes. He’s just as hard as Howon is, and Howon slides his arms around Sunggyu as he thrusts up against him too, the friction too delicious for either of them want to stop even to take their clothes off. Plus there’s something hot about it too, about getting each other off while they’re still clothed, while Howon can see the sweat dampening the collar of Sunggyu’s thin grey shirt, clinging to his chest and yet still only suggesting the outline of his body. 

“Those are my pants, you know,” Howon pants out, teasing Sunggyu even as they both get closer and closer to the edge. “Are you going to come in them, hyung?” 

“Maybe.” Sunggyu runs his hands over Howon’s chest as he bites out a clipped response, pinching and teasing all of Howon’s most sensitive spots through the fabric of his shirt. Howon lets out a whine against his will, breathing harder as he grinds against the tent in Sunggyu’s pants, against his thighs, his hands roaming from Sunggyu’s neck and shoulders all the way down to squeeze the curve of his ass.

“Come with me,” Sunggyu whispers through clenched teeth before grabbing Howon by the hair, and Howon comes so hard he can’t even see straight, all his gasping and moaning swallowed up by Sunggyu’s open-mouthed kiss as he comes too. Sunggyu wraps Howon in his arms after they both collapse back onto the bed, come-stained pants and all, and even though neither are usually the cuddling type Howon doesn’t feel any particular need to unwrap himself. 

  
  
  


Eventually, Sunggyu makes them both change out of their ruined pants and underwear, and Howon discovers that Sunggyu was wearing a pair of Howon’s boxers in addition to his sweatpants.

“Why’re you wearing all my clothes? You have plenty of your own, you creeper.” he teases from the bed as Sunggyu loads everything into a laundry basket (he’d made it clear that Howon was to be off his foot as much as possible for the rest of the day). At this, Sunggyu merely gives a short barking laugh.

“I dunno, why did you stare at me and touch my hair when you thought I was sleeping? Maybe you're the creeper,” he fires back, and Howon can’t come up with an answer right away so he throws a balled up sock at him instead.

"I'm kidding, I thought it was cute,” Sunggyu says just as teasingly as he walks over to kiss the top of Howon’s head, then leaves the bedroom with the laundry basket before Howon can respond. 

He settles back into the pillows, listening to Sunggyu singing to himself as he walks through the apartment gathering up other things to be washed. From his spot on the bed he can see Sunggyu’s back, the sharp outline of his shoulder blades showing through his shirt as he bends down to pick up another wayward sock. When Sunggyu moves into a patch of sun from the living room window, the light makes a sort of halo around his soft, mussed hair, and Howon finds himself staring yet again. 

_ Why did you stare at me and touch my hair when you thought I was sleeping? _

Howon sighs the words under his breath, quiet enough so Sunggyu won’t be able to hear him from the other room.

“Because I love you.”

  
  



	2. sunggyu/dongwoo; honey, you're my golden star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sunggyu/dongwoo, r18, stage actors au, honey you’re my golden star
> 
> gross fluff because i’m trash for in the heights, my fave musical i haven’t seen yet, and also the internet’s #1 donggyu stan. inspired by both in the heights and bruno mars.

 

If there’s anything Sunggyu’s learned over the years about acting on stage with Dongwoo, it’s that he really likes to ad-lib. Or otherwise surprise Sunggyu.

It always works out great, and the audience loves it, but sometimes Sunggyu doesn’t know how to react. When they’re about to do their curtain call for their second-to-last show, Dongwoo suddenly spins around to face him on stage and runs his hand down his tie, a devilish smirk on his face. Sunggyu forgets the spotlights and the audience watching and leans into him with a smile, though his lips stop just short of Dongwoo’s neck when the (thankfully good-natured) hoots and catcalls from the audience drag him back to reality.

“You’re terrible,” he reprimands Dongwoo under his breath, who only smiles innocently before turning to another one of their castmates. Tease.

Of course it’s hours before Sunggyu can actually catch Dongwoo alone, long after the audience and their castmates and theatre coworkers have left (though Sunggyu half suspects Sungyeol might be lurking around with his broom waiting to ‘accidentally’ walk in on them again).

He doesn’t really say anything as he comes up behind Dongwoo in their tiny dressing room and slips his arms around him from behind, but he doesn’t need to-- he just rests his head on Dongwoo’s shoulder and lets him talk for a while about the show, because Dongwoo likes to decompress by getting all his feelings and emotions out all at once.

“--and someday, maybe even next time, we’ll be on a way bigger stage. One where you can sing, and I can dance, and it’ll be just like now except even better,” Dongwoo finishes his rambling as earnestly as it started, and when he turns around in the circle of Sunggyu’s arms he’s smiling widely, his eyes bright and shining and not at all like someone who’s been rehearsing and performing nonstop. His happiness is infectious as usual, and Sunggyu can’t help but smile back and press a gentle, affectionate kiss to his forehead.

“It will be,” he promises, then takes a decidedly less gentle tack with the way he grabs hold of Dongwoo’s hips. “About that curtain call, though...”

“Oh, did you like that? Hahaha, I just couldn’t help myself,” Dongwoo admits, but he doesn’t seem to mind the way Sunggyu presses their bodies together insistently, humming in pleasure when Sunggyu bends down to suck a quick mark under his collar. “You look so good in a tie, Gyu.”

“You look good too. In…uh,  your clothes,” Sunggyu attempts valiantly, but fails because he’s not really good at unscripted sexy talk, or anything involving being smooth really. But that’s why him and Dongwoo are good together, because Dongwoo never seems to mind.

“It’d be sexy if you, like, tied it around my wrists or something next time,” Dongwoo suggests, unbuttoning Sunggyu’s shirt with a practiced quickness, and Sunggyu helps him slip out of his overshirt as well, leaving only a thin tank top that shows off Dongwoo’s sculpted upper body.

“Yeah,” Sunggyu pants as they start to kiss frantically, trying not to get too distracted by imagining that very image in detail. “It would be.”

Dongwoo leans up to kiss him again, but slower, and Sunggyu catches that pillowy lower lip of his in his teeth, sucking softly on it as he slips his hands under the tank top, running them down Dongwoo’s torso. When he pushes Dongwoo up against the counter, Dongwoo wastes no time in hooking a leg around him, his arms wrapping around Sunggyu’s chest and hands fisting in his hair as they slide their tongues together.

By now they’re both getting distractingly hard, and Dongwoo pulls both his and Sunggyu’s pants and boxers down just enough. They don’t really have a pattern when it comes to fucking in the dressing room (or anywhere else), but whenever Dongwoo drops to his knees first that’s usually a pretty good sign that he’s in the mood to be wrecked.

“Did you know, the whole time on stage today, I was thinking about sucking you off,” Dongwoo says dreamily, pressing his cheek to the side of Sunggyu’s dick, and Sunggyu thought he was already as hard as he could get but he somehow gets even more turned on by the admission.

“Come here.” His voice is pitched low with want as he tugs Dongwoo’s hair, not too hard, because even when Dongwoo wants it a little rough Sunggyu doesn’t like to risk hurting him too much. Dongwoo takes him in his mouth, not all the way in his throat since they have to perform their last show tomorrow, but just enough so his tongue can really get around the head of his dick.

And even though Sunggyu isn’t good at being sexy, or smooth, he makes sure to tell Dongwoo that it feels good, doesn’t hold back any of the embarrassingly pleased noises that escape his throat when Dongwoo’s mouth bobs up and down his shaft.

“No more,” Sunggyu gasps out after only a few minutes of this, because Dongwoo’s mouth is the epitome of sinful luxury despite belonging to an angel. An angel who knows exactly how Sunggyu likes getting head, no less. “I--I wanna come inside you.”

And just like that Dongwoo’s mouth comes off him with a pop, and no sooner than Sunggyu helps him back on his feet, he produces the condoms and lube out of nowhere.

“You didn’t have those in your pockets the whole time, did you?” Sunggyu asks suspiciously, and to his temporary horror Dongwoo only laughs that funny laugh of his before pulling Sunggyu into another distractingly steamy kiss.

They manage not to break the kiss at all as Dongwoo rolls the condom on for him, slicking him over with lube before hooking his leg around Sunggyu’s waist again, insistently this time.

“W-Wait, you’re not--” Sunggyu finally pulls back from the kiss, breathless, but Dongwoo only smiles up at him.

“You took a while to get here, Gyu-gyu. I got ready for you while I was waiting,” he whispers in Sunggyu’s ear, giving another hearty laugh at the small ‘oh’ it elicits from Sunggyu.

Luckily Sunggyu mostly forgets to stop being flustered when Dongwoo hooks his other leg around him and works himself onto Sunggyu in no time, his arms around Sunggyu’s neck and his face buried in the crook of his shoulder as Sunggyu half holds him, half pushes him against the counter as he starts to thrust into him.

“‘S it good?” he manages to pant out in the haze of their lovemaking, every urgent snap of his hips being met by Dongwoo squeezing around him in perfect time, and Dongwoo nods, his breath heavy against Sunggyu’s neck.

“So good. So fucking good,” Dongwoo gasps, his body arching against Sunggyu’s as Sunggyu reaches down to wrap his hand around Dongwoo’s leaking erection. “Love you, Gyu.”

“Love you, too.” Sunggyu purposefully muffles his reply a bit in Dongwoo’s hair, but he holds on tighter to Dongwoo after that, snaps his wrist with more intensity as his hand works up and down Dongwoo’s shaft, and soon they’re both coming apart, Dongwoo making the most obscene moans as he spurts all over his and Sunggyu’s stomachs.

Still holding onto Dongwoo, Sunggyu collapses into the nearest chair, gasping for breath, and Dongwoo slumps over him, neither of them making a move to separate even as Sunggyu softens inside of him. Dongwoo rests his head contentedly on Sunggyu’s chest, though when Sunggyu reaches up to stroke his tousled hair with his clean hand Dongwoo suddenly lets out a strange giggle.

“What’s so funny now?”

“I’m just happy,” Dongwoo replies, and Sunggyu can hear the pleased sigh in his voice. “Every day with you, I’m so happy.”

Sunggyu doesn’t know how to reply to that, not with words, but he stores the knowledge away in his heart, and thankfully he doesn’t have to tell Dongwoo out loud for him to know he’s happy too.

They clean each other up after only a few more moments resting (Sungyeol will probably have both their heads if they make the chairs sticky), and after he’s done washing off Dongwoo’s hand Sunggyu kisses the knuckle of his ring finger, something he’s always done in promise of the future, one that Dongwoo probably thinks is still distant but that Sunggyu has been working to make a reality sooner rather than later.

He hasn’t told Dongwoo, but in between performances he’s been taking odd jobs on the side--freelancing his compositions, helping Sungyeol stock shelves, anything to pocket extra cash he’s been pretending he doesn’t have (and it helps that Dongwoo is the least suspicious person on earth). And just yesterday, he finally bought the gold ring from the shop window Dongwoo used to stop and think about buying from, but couldn’t afford.

Tomorrow might be their last show, but Sunggyu isn’t as sad as usual. In fact, he might even have a surprise ad-lib of his own planned.


	3. hoya/sungjong; be my teenage dream tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hoya/sungjong, pg13, socal au, be my teenage dream tonight
> 
> korean american au where everyone is a college student in california, except sungjong who's still in high school.

The lights are all off at Myungsoo’s house except for the porch lights by the time the night winds down from their impromptu pool party; Myungsoo and Sungyeol are passed out drunk on the couch, and eventually even Woohyun goes inside to lay on the floor next to Dongwoo, leaving Hoya alone with Sungjong.

“How can you spend so much time in here? Didn't your fingers get all raisin-y by now?” Hoya laughs as he dips his feet in the water, sitting on the poolside and watching as Sungjong paddles back and forth leisurely.

“They did, I just don’t really care,” Sungjong replies as he floats around on his back, his large eyes blinking up at the night sky.

"I like being in the water. It helps me think about stuff calmly, or not think at all."

"Stuff?" Hoya raises an eyebrow. He's not usually one to press, but something in Sungjong's tone of voice makes him more curious than normal.  

“Like… don’t you think it’s weird that I hang out with you guys? Even though I’m still in high school?”

The edge of anxiety in his voice takes Hoya by surprise; Sungjong is usually so sweetly confident with the others, he had no idea Sungjong actually worried about that kind of thing. He shakes his head.

“It’s not weird. You’re a lot more fun than those guys,” he jokes, motioning with his hand towards where the other four were sleeping.

“You’re lucky you’re always with them,” Sungjong sighs. “I mean, some of my friends know… about me, but it’s not the same.”

“It’s okay. You don’t have to tell everyone all at once or anything,” Hoya shrugs. “And as long as you have a few people who understand it’s enough to get by, from my experience anyway.”

“See? That’s what I mean. You have all this experience, and I don’t.” Sungjong’s eyebrows furrow, and he looks so serious that Hoya splashes him a little. 

“Hey!” Sungjong frowns at first, but then he laughs and splashes back, and Hoya laughs too.

“What’s the big hurry, Jjongie? You have time.” Hoya says gently, sliding into the pool and paddling closer to Sungjong so he can see him better. His contacts fell out a while ago, but at least he can still see enough to get around, plus it gives him a good excuse to look at Sungjong up close.

“You don’t get it, hyung,” Sungjong huffs, blinking a couple times but otherwise not reacting when Hoya draws closer. His eyelashes somehow seem impossibly longer and darker when they’re wet. “I want to do things.”

“Like what? Name something,” Hoya suggests teasingly, lifting his hand out of the water to make suggestive hand motions. Sungjong turns red at that and splashes him, treading water backwards so there’s a few feet between him and Hoya.

“Not like that!” Sungjong pouts, and Hoya laughs a little at how cute he looks. “I haven’t even-- I haven’t really kissed anyone.”

Hoya stops laughing immediately. “Really?”

“I mean I have, but not… nothing more than a peck, yet,” Sungjong clarifies. “Don’t make fun of me or I’ll drown you.”

“I won’t.”

 _I would never_ , he almost says, but doesn’t. Hoya’s heart is beating faster than normal as he swims back over to where Sungjong is hanging onto the edge of the pool, staring at the water as if deep in thought. When Sungjong turns to face him, his cheeks are flushed slightly red, and he looks so gorgeous that Hoya doesn’t really have to think about what he says next-or rather, he stops himself from thinking about it too much. 

“You can… you can practice on me--if you want to, I mean. I won’t tell the others,” he offers, searching Sungjong’s face for some type of reaction.

Sungjong seems to be searching Hoya’s face right back for a few moments, his intense gaze locking onto Hoya’s and holding it there. He exhales slowly. “Do you want to kiss me, hyung?”

Hoya would never lie to him, especially about this. He nods, then adds, “But I won’t kiss back unless you want me to.”

Sungjong’s face flushes slightly deeper, and he swallows. “Come here.”

Hoya obliges and moves closer, and he lets Sungjong pull him over so they’re standing in shallower water. He carefully rests his hands on Sungjong’s shoulders, and Sungjong’s hands come up to hold the sides of his face. A still, breathless moment passes before he gives Sungjong’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze, and when Sungjong finally leans in to kiss him his lips are soft and cool, slightly salty from the pool water, but even more perfect than Hoya could have possibly imagined.

They kiss like that for a long time, slow and steady as Sungjong finds his bearings. Hoya lets him dictate every detail, staying still when Sungjong wants to try something and kissing back when Sungjong needs it, running his hands gently along Sungjong’s shoulders and arms to comfort and calm him. After a long time Sungjong runs his tongue against Hoya’s lips, and Hoya parts his mouth just enough to let Sungjong explore it, tentatively. He lets his tongue roll gently against Sungjong’s, letting him know that he’s there, and more than willing to do whatever Sungjong needs him to do.

“Hoya.” Sungjong’s voice when he finally pulls back is almost whisper-soft, breaths coming in wet gasps against Hoya’s skin. He hasn't stopped holding Hoya's face since they started, and Hoya thinks he doesn't ever want him to let go. “H… Howon hyung.”

“I’m here,” Hoya whispers back, his hands covering Sungjong’s slightly trembling ones. His heart is racing and he feels dizzy, not just from the kissing, but from the weight of Sungjong’s trust in him. “It’s okay. It’s just me.”

"Kiss me this time," Sungjong breathes, unable to look Hoya in the eyes when he says it, but his voice is unwavering, determined. "Kiss me and don't hold back either."

“Mm.” Hoya leans forward without hesitation and presses his lips to Sungjong's, chaste and reassuring, wrapping his arms around him and pressing their bodies flush together. Hoya isn't really the type to need contact like Dongwoo or Myungsoo, but right now he wants to feel Sungjong's skin on his as much as possible, wants to be as close to him as he can get. He just wants Sungjong, and admitting it even in his head is terrifying but liberating all at once. And to his credit Sungjong doesn’t resist when Hoya leans into him, dipping him back so his hair is touching the water. He hums his pleasure into Hoya’s mouth as Hoya kisses him long and deep and thorough, encouraging Hoya to breathe into him, to kiss him like he was born for that reason, and maybe, Hoya thinks, maybe he was.

“Sungjong. Sungjongie…” This time, Hoya is the one who pulls back and whispers Sungjong’s name like he needs him, and he’s suddenly extremely worried he’s going to scare Sungjong. He swallows. “Sorry, I… I was trying not to go too fast, but I…”

“It’s okay,” Sungjong whispers back, giving Hoya a small smile before leaning in to press a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth. “I liked it.”

 _I like you_ , Hoya wants to say, but swallows his words again. Just having Sungjong here, being able to hold and kiss him like this, is more than enough. For now, anyway. He can’t help but grin, though, and he ignores the way his heart skips a beat when Sungjong grins back.

“I liked it too.”

 


	4. sunggyu/myungsoo; the sweet smell of springtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> myungsoo/sunggyu, pg, flower shop au, the sweet smell of springtime
> 
> au in which myungsoo works at a plant store and is so awkward and head over heels he doesn’t notice sunggyu being awkward and head over heels right back at him, aka, a fic about being socially anxious and in love with kim sunggyu.

Myungsoo doesn’t think of himself as a normal twenty two year old. He’s not interested in dating, fine with living alone, and fine spending most of his time with no one besides his cats to cuddle.

It’s not that he doesn’t like people. He likes seeing people, especially giving them hugs (much to the chagrin of Sungyeol, at times, but at least there’s always Dongwoo hyung). It’s just… hard, sometimes, to talk to them. For that, he vastly prefers cats. And plants. His strategy doesn’t backfire normally.

Spring is just beginning when it all happens. Myungsoo is in the plant nursery where he and Sungyeol work, arranging the new perennials when a customer with a basket full of potted houseplants rings the bell to the register. It’s then Myungsoo realizes that his strategy has backfired enormously.

The customer is only average height, at least a few centimeters shorter than Myungsoo, and his baggy clothes belie what seems to be a fairly slight frame. His face isn’t… it’s not conventionally attractive, not quite, but something about it is so strikingly beautiful that Myungsoo feels like all the air has been sucked out of his lungs. His dark brown hair looks soft and slightly messy, and light reflects off his expensive-looking earrings as the customer tilts his head confusedly at Myungsoo, who has been staring at him in stunned silence for several moments.

“Um.. is something wrong?” he asks. Myungsoo thinks solemnly that his voice is also mysteriously attractive, and manages to shake his head and snap out of it.

“No, I uh… sorry,” Myungsoo mumbles out an apology, fumbling with the hand scanner as he tries to ring up all the plants in the customer’s cart. “It’s… um. It’s a lot of plants at once.”

“Ah… yeah, I’m moving into a new place today,” the guy shrugs, looking slightly embarrassed. “Someone told me that having plants in your place is good for your health, so I’m trying it out, I guess.”

Myungsoo wants to continue the conversation, but he’s not sure how to without sounding creepy. He nods slowly as he finishes ringing up the plants. “Good luck.”

The customer smiles a little at him before he pays and leaves, and Myungsoo feels so overwhelmed that he has to sit down on the floor behind the register for a while and process what just happened. This hasn’t happened to him before. He doesn’t get very far in his thoughts.

“What’re you doing there? Did one of the orchid ladies try to bully you into a discount again?”

Sungyeol, who was off sweeping the shop floor, finds him eventually, still sitting behind the counter with his knees to his chest. Myungsoo shakes his head.

“I just saw the most beautiful… the most... I don’t know,” Myungsoo tries to explain. He fails. Sungyeol squints at him. “He bought a lot of plants.”

“Oh, that guy? Yeah, I saw him wandering around and told him he could come back if he had any questions. He’s never owned a plant before,” Sungyeol informs him, giving him a light nudge with the toe of his sneaker. “He said he’d definitely be back. I didn’t think he was your type, though.”

“I didn’t know I had a type until now.” Myungsoo whines and buries his face in his knees at the mere thought of having to go through another one of those ‘interactions’, but also, maybe this gives him a chance to redeem himself. He can only hope for the latter.

 

\--

 

Contrary to whatever Sungyeol says, Myungsoo is _not_ a stalker.

It’s not his fault that the beautiful customer from the other day ended up moving into the same building and the same floor as Myungsoo’s. Myungsoo spotted him lugging boxes up the stairs the same day he saw him in the store, but in the end, he didn’t even say hi.

Later, he felt so bad for not helping that he baked two entire pans of cookies. He usually never bakes his own cookies. But he did this time, and put half of them on a plate with plastic wrap and a note that said _From your new neighbor, Room 206_. There was a brief time when Myungsoo considered drawing a heart, but decided that a mysterious plate of cookies was creepy enough on its own. He hopes he didn’t throw them away, but he wouldn’t blame him if he did.

He plans on having a real conversation with him in person eventually-- with Kim Sunggyu, whose name he definitely didn’t find out by checking the nameplates on the mailboxes to their shared apartment building.

“When’s eventually? Ten years from now?” Sungyeol asks mockingly when he catches Myungsoo gazing out the shop window longingly for the 500th time.

“Shut up.” Myungsoo is going to do it soon. Really soon, really. He’s been practicing. There’s an especially cute and prickly little potted cactus they just got in, and it reminds him of Sunggyu. It makes a good conversation partner for when work is slow.

“I’m not sure why your eyes are so cute, but they are. Even cuter than my cat’s eyes,” Myungsoo tells the cactus. On second thought, maybe he shouldn’t mention the cat right away. He doesn’t have time to practice again though, because Sunggyu shows up to the store, again.

This time he comes straight up to the register were Myungsoo was hanging out. Myungsoo hides the cactus, which is stupid, because Sunggyu the person doesn’t even know about Sunggyu the cactus, but he does know about the bowl of cookies that Myungsoo put out on the counter for customers to take.

“Hi, can you tell me where-- oh,” Sunggyu begins, but then notices Myungsoo looking at the cookies, so of course he looks too. “Did you make these?”

Myungsoo swallows. He should lie, probably, but nods instead. “I burned them a little.”

Sunggyu breaks out into a smile at that, and Myungsoo almost passes out when Sunggyu reaches out to give him a light slap on his arm. “You should’ve just told me it was you! They were pretty good, even if I wasn’t sure if I should eat them or not at first.”

Part of Myungsoo wishes he had lied, but most of him just wants Sunggyu to touch him again. “I, um, didn’t want to bother you.”

“It wouldn’t be a bother. I don’t know that many people around here yet,” Sunggyu admits, then quickly adds, “I mean, not that I don’t have friends or anything, but what I mean is… um, I have more free time now, so you wouldn’t have bothered me at all.”

He fumbles over the last part a little, and Myungsoo manages to smile a little. “So, um… what was your question?”

“I… kinda forgot,” Sunggyu admits. He’s looking at Myungsoo with his head tilted again, but it’s in less of a confused way and more… something else. Like he’s curious, and wants to know something, but doesn’t know how to ask. Myungsoo knows that feeling.

“His name’s Kim Myungsoo and he thinks you’re the hottest person alive and wants to have your babies,” Sungyeol yells from the succulents aisle, where he’d only been pretending to work and probably spying on Myungsoo the whole time. Myungsoo cringes and hopes Sunggyu didn’t catch the last parts. He attempts to distract Sunggyu by sticking his hand out for a handshake.

“I’m Kim Myungsoo. I’m twenty two years old and I live in Room 206 with my cats,” he begins. He pauses, swallows. This shouldn’t be as hard as it is. “Let’s… um, be friends from now on.”

Sunggyu takes Myungsoo’s hand in his and shakes it. It’s a nice hand, strong and warm and masculine.

“Kim Sunggyu, twenty five years old, Room 209, no cats and a lot of plants,” he says, smiling again. His front teeth are larger than the others, and they are turned in towards each other slightly. It’s adorable. “I wouldn’t mind, uh, that. Being friends I mean.”

Myungsoo is so happy that he forgets to say thanks, or me too, or whatever a normal person would say in that situation, but he can’t help but smile widely at Sunggyu until Sungyeol can’t take the silence anymore and storms over to shove whatever gardening supplies Sunggyu forgot to pick up yesterday at him.

As he leaves, Sunggyu gives him a little wave and another smile, and Myungsoo doesn’t sink to the floor again but his knees feel a bit weak. _Sunggyu hyung._

The same day, Myungsoo goes ahead and officially purchases Sunggyu the cactus. He doesn’t want anyone else getting their hands on it, after all.

 

\--

 

As the days and weeks go by, Sunggyu frequents the plant shop more and more, sometimes just to say hi, and one time Myungsoo even knocked on Sunggyu’s door to ask if he could borrow some eggs. Another time Sunggyu gave Myungsoo some mail that got put in his box accidentally, and ended up chatting with him for a whole fifteen minutes when the cat came to investigate the stranger at the front door.

And with each event, each new moment he spends with Sunggyu, spends looking at him even, Myungsoo only falls harder, with no end in sight, but the thought of acting on his feelings doesn’t get any easier.

“I wish I knew how to tell you, even a little bit,” Myungsoo tells the cactus one day, which he has elected to keep at the nursery for now but made sure to attach a sticker that says “SOLD” on it. Just to be safe. “I wish… I wish I could ask you to hang out. Even just as friends.”

The cactus doesn’t reply. Myungsoo doesn’t like how his cats and plants haven’t seemed like adequate substitutes for human interaction, lately; in fact, nothing really seems as interesting anymore when Sunggyu’s not there. He sighs, resting his chin on his hands as he looks at the little cactus. He looks around at the shop floor to make sure it’s empty. There aren’t any customers that he can see, and Sungyeol should be on his lunch break still.

“Hyung, I really wish…” he murmurs. He’s not sure why he needs to say it out loud, because it’s embarrassing even when no one’s around to hear. “I really want to kiss you.”

“That sounds like it might be dangerous.”

A familiar but unexpected voice nearly makes Myungsoo jump out of his skin. “S-Sunggyu hyung?”

“I might regret this, but… why do you want to kiss a cactus?” Sunggyu’s hands are in his pockets, and he’s peering at Myungsoo with that same weird curious look again. “Or did I mishear you?”

Myungsoo feels his face heat up. He stares at his feet. “I… um… that’s… not it. I want to kiss… a person. Maybe.”

“Myungsoo-yah.”

Sunggyu’s voice when it calls out to him is soft, almost tender, and Myungsoo glances back up at him to see that Sunggyu is slightly flushed, too. “If you want to kiss a person, Myungsoo, the best thing to do would be to tell them.”

Myungsoo tugs at his store apron. He feels a lump in his throat, and he wants to look anywhere besides Sunggyu, but at the same time, he can’t look anywhere besides Sunggyu. Sunggyu takes a step towards him, and Myungsoo’s hands reach out for him involuntarily, fingers curling into his shirt before he can stop himself.

“I want… I want...” he whispers, struggling to even begin, his heart beating double time as Sunggyu’s arms slide carefully around him. Why can’t he just say it? “Hyung, I want…”

“It’s okay. I do too,” Sunggyu whispers back, and kisses Myungsoo. It’s gentle and deliberate but just a little bit hesitant, like Sunggyu isn’t entirely sure if he was reading the situation right or not, and Myungsoo knows the feeling so he kisses him back, possibly slightly more eagerly than he intended.

“I didn’t know how to talk to you, I still don’t know, I-I don’t know how to talk to anyone.” The words come out in an awkward, stammered rush after their lips finally part, Myungsoo’s grip on Sunggyu’s shirt tightening as he confesses. “I talked to plants instead of you- to try and practice, so you wouldn’t… just in case you didn’t…”

“Oh, Soo-yah… my Myungsoo-yah,” Sunggyu laughs under his breath, but it’s a warm laugh, not the cold, disdainful laughter Myungsoo fears so often and so irrationally. He holds Myungsoo’s face in his hands, his mouth splitting in a wide grin. “I’ve been trying to ask you out for weeks, now. I guess we both have the same problem.”

“Really…?” Myungsoo wants to believe him, but he honestly wonders how that could be true.

“I kept thinking about coming here, or going over to your place and just asking you out. But I chickened out every time,” Sunggyu admits. “So I… I know how you feel. And it’s okay to feel that way.”

“It’s okay to feel that way…?”

“It is.” Sunggyu nods, firmly. No one’s ever told Myungsoo that before, and it feels like all the doors that were closed to Myungsoo are finally opening. Maybe not enough for him to pass through, not just yet, but open enough for him to peek inside, to look into a world he’d been too scared to even imagine before. He blinks once, twice, and Sunggyu is still there in front of him.

“Then… it’s okay that I like you? And want to go out with you?”

“More than okay.” Sunggyu nods again. This time, he’s smiling softly.

Myungsoo smiles back, leans forward and kisses Sunggyu again. It’s the middle of springtime, and the sugary smell of freshly bloomed flowers is all around them, but Myungsoo knows that nothing in the world could be sweeter than this.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for zoe.


	5. hoya/myungsoo; if it's for you, i do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hoya/myungsoo, r18, shower sex and fluff; if it’s for you, i do
> 
> because my myungya taekwondo au failed, here's a short myungya shower sex/fluff one shot, inspired by a prompt from otp-prompts on tumblr <3

Howon, being the person that he is, tends to overthink things. Like when it comes to things he’s not sure of, like relationship stuff, and Myungsoo, and especially relationship stuff with Myungsoo.

In the past, he usually relied on the other person to communicate what they needed Howon to do. This whole ‘dating another introvert’ thing is uncharted territory, and sometimes it’s so mortifyingly awkward that Howon feels the urge to jump ship. But then Myungsoo smiles at him, or curls his hand gently around Howon’s, or mutters one of his funny little Myungsoo sayings under his breath, and Howon knows he’s in way too deep to ever actually break it off with him.

After nearly a month of embarrassed hand holding and coffee dates filled with mostly silence, however, Howon can’t take it anymore. He has to ask. He makes himself wait until they’re in Myungsoo’s apartment, and Myungsoo feels more relaxed than usual.

Howon’s helping Myungsoo cook pasta and salad, chopping vegetables while Myungsoo stirs the tomato sauce. The small kitchen is filled with the soothing sounds of the simmering pot and the tapping of the knife against the cutting board, and the atmosphere is so pleasant that Howon feels bad about inevitably ruining it with an awkward conversation. But he has to ask. He doesn’t know how to start. Eventually, he decides to call his name first.

“Soo-yah.”

“Hm...?” The corners of Myungsoo’s mouth turn up in the slightest of smiles, but his dimples still show. Howon feels himself blush from his neck to his ears, but presses on bravely.

“I’m… a good boyfriend to you, right?” Howon winces at his words, but he can’t think of another way to put it. Myungsoo freezes up a little, then turns his head to look at Howon.

“You are.” Myungsoo says it firmly, but he’s pouting a little. Howon bites his lip.

“But... am I really giving you everything you want?”

“I--” Myungsoo tries to answer, but when he turns to Howon he accidentally bumps the pot handle, causing the red sauce inside to spill all over the stove, and Myungsoo.

“Myungsoo...!” Howon grabs a towel and rushes over, making sure Myungsoo didn’t burn himself.

“I-I’m okay, it wasn’t boiling,” Myungsoo reassures him, blinking as though he’s surprised that Howon is worried about him. He’s really a sight, splattered all over in bright red sauce. It mostly got on his apron, but quite a bit splashed on his shirt, some even splattering his face and hair when the wooden spoon inside the pot flew out as well.

“I’ll clean this up and start a load of laundry, you should probably shower,” Howon directs him, pulling off Myungsoo’s apron before steering him towards the bathroom.

Once they’re both inside the bathroom, Howon helps Myungsoo out of his stained shirt, trying not to stare too hard at the pale, smooth skin exposed as he hands over the shirt to Howon. He’s more than ready to leave Myungsoo to clean himself up when Myungsoo catches his wrist.

“Don’t… don’t go.”

Howon feels himself flush again at the quiet words, Myungsoo’s voice wavering ever so slightly. He swallows hard, closing the bathroom door before turning back to face Myungsoo, both their hands falling to their sides. Howon takes a tentative step towards him, his breath catching in his throat when he notices Myungsoo’s slender frame tensing.

“You’re the one who asked me about what I wanted,” Myungsoo says, almost defensively, his breath coming in small short puffs.

“I know.” Howon feels like his head might explode from how red it feels. “So are you gonna tell me or what?”

This time it’s Myungsoo’s turn to blush, his cheeks turning an adorable shade of cherry red. “Stay here with me. Please,” he adds, as if he needs to be polite at this point.

“I can do that.” Howon takes another step forward, dropping the sauce-stained clothes he was holding in favor of meeting Myungsoo’s hands, already reaching for him, for any point of contact they can find. For someone who talks so little, Howon quickly found that Myungsoo absolutely needs physical contact, craves it to the point of impracticality at times. And Howon is going to give him everything he wants, so he presses himself up against Myungsoo as he leans up to kiss him, though it’s only for a brief moment before he pulls away again.

Myungsoo makes a sad whining noise that sounds sort of like _Howonnn_ as Howon finally turns on the shower tap, quickly stripping off his own shirt and pants before turning back to Myungsoo, who’s still standing half-clothed in front of the sink.

“I’m right here,” Howon says half-exasperatedly, half-affectionately as he wipes a smudge of sauce from Myungsoo’s face with his thumb. He tries unsuccessfully to control his blushing as he helps Myungsoo out of his pants and boxers and leads him into the tiny shower, but thankfully he doesn’t have to face Myungsoo again until the steam is obscuring them both a little bit.

“I’ve never showered with someone else before.” Myungsoo’s gaze pierces straight through him anyway, and his words don’t help Howon feel less embarrassed either, but there’s no denying how beautiful he looks, completely exposed, water running through his hair, over his lean muscles.

“I haven’t… in a while,” Howon admits, grabbing a bottle of shampoo off the shelf and squirting some into his hands. “Here, bend over a little.”

Myungsoo blinks but complies quietly, bending over so that Howon can wash his hair easier. Howon doesn’t really know how to do this for another person, but he tries to be gentle as he runs his fingers over Myungsoo’s scalp, and he thinks he’s doing a good job when Myungsoo makes a pleased humming noise as Howon rubs gentle circles at the base of his neck.

“Okay, let’s rinse.” Feeling more comfortable now, Howon turns them so that Myungsoo is more directly under the spray of the shower, but as the lather is running out of his hair Myungsoo opens his eyes a bit at the sound of Howon’s voice.

“O-Ow, it stings…” Myungsoo shuts his eyes immediately and rubs at them, but he already got soap in them. Howon sighs and pulls Myungsoo’s hands from his face, making sure the shampoo is rinsed away completely before gently coaxing Myungsoo’s eyes open again. Myungsoo acts cool and chic when they’re out in public, but here in the shower he seems almost like a helpless kitten, so innocent in his mistakes, and instead of feeling exasperated as usual Howon feels fondness and protectiveness swelling in his chest.

“Aigoo… what am I going to do with you,” Howon murmurs, holding Myungsoo’s face in his hands. “I should really take better care of you, shouldn’t I…?”

“You already do.” Myungsoo shakes his head slightly. “Does it bother you that… that I don’t ask for things?”

“You don’t have to tell me. I mean, with words,” Howon clarifies, “but you could let me know somehow. I can’t read minds or anything.”

Myungsoo nods, licks his lips. His gaze meets Howon’s for a brief moment before he leans down to kiss him, deeper and steamier than any kiss they’ve shared before, his tongue teasing Howon’s mouth open and sliding inside needily. He wraps his arms tightly around Howon, pressing their bodies flush together as the warm water washes over them both, and Howon feels himself go half-hard against Myungsoo’s thigh when one of Myungsoo’s hands reaches down to squeeze his ass.

“Is… is it okay if I…?” Myungsoo doesn’t need to finish his sentence, his own erection already pressing insistently near Howon’s hip, and Howon manages to nod into Myungsoo’s shoulder, running his hands up and down the elegant lines of Myungsoo’s back.

Myungsoo squeezes some body wash onto his hand before taking Howon in it, stroking him slowly at first, then picking up his pace when Howon leans up to kiss him again. He cups Howon’s face with his free hand as they kiss, stroking his cheek with his thumb as their lips slide together, and it’s so sweet that Howon tries to reciprocate as much as he can, his hands running over Myungsoo’s chest, holding his arms, his shoulders, his hips. Soon, though, he’s too close to the edge to focus, and he ends up clinging to Myungsoo’s neck as he comes, muffling his moans of pleasure into the wet, soft skin there.

And even though his legs feel like jelly, Howon leans them both against the shower wall and returns the favor, purposefully drawing out every snap of his wrist to make Myungsoo groan louder, make him come apart even harder in Howon’s embrace.

They don’t really say anything after Howon turns off the tap and they towel off, but they don’t need to. Myungsoo kisses Howon’s forehead as he helps him dry off his hair, and Howon reaches out to squeeze Myungsoo’s arm as he hops awkwardly into his pants. It’s as quiet as before, but it feels… comfortable, more so than before, and Howon feels satisfied.

He’s contentedly washing the dishes from their second (and successful) attempt at dinner when Myungsoo suddenly embraces him from behind.

“Soo-yah…?”

“Thank you,” Myungsoo murmurs into Howon’s shirt. “For always giving me everything I want. For being a good boyfriend.”

There’s definite relief there in his voice, and Howon finally realizes that Myungsoo must have been as worried as him, all along. He puts the dishes down and turns around in the circle of Myungsoo’s arms, smiling as he presses a soft kiss to his cheek. _You give me everything too. You're a good boyfriend too_ , he wants to say, but when Myungsoo smiles back he figures he doesn’t have to.

“Anytime.”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for kim


	6. sunggyu/dongwoo; between me & you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dongwoo/sunggyu, pg, between me & you
> 
> according to dongwoo, it’s about respect. but sunggyu still can’t help but feel like he’s being tiptoed around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just some very self-indulgent (and a rare canon-compliant) shortfic inspired by all the donggyu moments in showtime. i needed to take a break from the huge au i'm still working on...

According to Dongwoo, it’s because he respects Sunggyu.

Sunggyu decides he has to have A Serious Talk with Dongwoo about the fact that he’s the  _ only one _ out of the other six who still unfailingly uses formal speech with him despite being the next oldest. He knows he can be rough around the edges, maybe a tiny bit insensitive at times. He's worried he did something to hurt Dongwoo, accidentally said something that built some unseen barrier between them without him noticing, and Sunggyu would be lying if he didn’t have extra special reasons to make sure Dongwoo wasn’t upset with him. Dongwoo, however, merely laughs off his completely valid concerns.

“I’m more comfortable this way, hyung. I promise,” he reassures Sunggyu, wrapping him in a hug despite Sunggyu not giving any indication that he wanted or needed one as usual. “It’s not because you did anything wrong. It’s because you’re my hyung, and I respect you. That’s all.” 

And for a while, Sunggyu believes him.  
  


The night after the last filming for Showtime ends, Sunggyu catches Dongwoo before he can retreat into his room after a shower. It’s not on purpose, he swears, but it ends up being more of a backhug than he intended. Dongwoo freezes in his arms for only a moment, but it’s enough to sting a little even when Dongwoo turns around and rests his head on Sunggyu’s shoulder.

“What’s wrong, hyung?”

Even now, with no one else in the apartment besides them and Howon, Dongwoo’s speech is unfailingly polite. Sunggyu thinks about his attempts to be ‘disrespectful’ during yaja time, or even farther back when Dongwoo couldn’t raise a hand to him when they practiced boxing. He doesn’t know how to articulate it well enough.

“Are you sure everything’s okay?” he asks eventually, with more hesitance than he knows he should take with the members. “You know I’m not mad about yaja time, right?”

“I know, hyung. It’s fine,” Dongwoo laughs softly again, but when Sunggyu puts his hands on either side of Dongwoo’s face and looks at him, really looks, it doesn’t seem fine at all. Sunggyu doesn’t know what to do, he just knows he can’t abide by this-- can’t be the one to make Dongwoo of all people look like that. 

“Come with me.” He pulls Dongwoo into his room and shuts the door behind them, and before Dongwoo can ask what’s going on Sunggyu pulls him into his arms and squeezes him tightly, as if being physically closer will make the distance between them smaller somehow.

“Please, Dongwoo-yah.” Sunggyu tries to make his voice as soft and unintimidating as he can without sounding pathetic, but he ends up sounding kind of pathetic anyway. “I won’t be mad, just tell me what I did. I just want to fix… whatever it is I did.”

“What? Hyung, I don’t get it,” Dongwoo sounds bewildered, but he doesn’t try to push Sunggyu away. His arms, normally so sure and carefree in their movements, seem hesitant as they slide around Sunggyu’s waist. “You didn’t do anything wrong, what are you talking about?”

“I’m sure I did. We’ve been together so long we probably both just forgot, but it’s obvious to everyone,” Sunggyu insists, finally letting go of Dongwoo so he can look him in the face. Dongwoo is so small, but despite that he’s so full of life and happiness that it hurts Sunggyu even more to see him in distress. “That part of you is still… well, scared of me. And I wish I could fix it.”

Dongwoo’s eyes widen, his large mouth falling open slightly. Sunggyu’s felt like shit about himself more times than he can count over the course of his life, but right now is starting to look like a top contender. He’s about to apologize when Dongwoo does something unexpected and well, therefore completely Dongwoo:

He laughs in Sunggyu’s face.

Not just a chuckle or a giggle, it’s a full-volume Dongwoo Laugh, though something about it seems almost forced, and it makes Sunggyu starts to feel unpleasant in the pit of his stomach.

“You couldn’t be more wrong, hyung.” Dongwoo shakes his head when his laughter finally ends, and Sunggyu catches a glimpse of his sad smile as he turns away from him. “You don’t have to fix anything. It’s me that’s the problem.”

He reaches for the doorknob, but Sunggyu moves faster than usual to wedge himself between Dongwoo and the exit. “What do you mean, you’re the problem…?”

“I…” Dongwoo seems to panic a bit at this, and Sunggyu doesn’t understand. “I’m sorry, hyung, I just can’t tell you.”

“You can’t tell me?” Now Sunggyu recognizes the sick feeling in his gut. He knows he can be distant from the others sometimes, and he can’t always recognize their feelings as well as Dongwoo or Woohyun or even Sungjong can, but he’s always,  _ always  _ tried his best to avoid this very situation: it’s not that Dongwoo is scared of him, he doesn’t trust him. “Even after all these years we’ve been together…?”

“No, because of them.” Dongwoo’s shoulders slump a bit, and Sunggyu still doesn’t understand at all. He shakes his head in confusion, waiting for Dongwoo to say something more, but Dongwoo hesitates again, the complete opposite of his usual nonstop chatterbox self. 

“I just… I have to respect you. You’re my hyung, and I don’t want you to hate me.”

His voice is small and sad, and Sunggyu’s confusion turns to complete and utter bewilderment that that could even be a possibility. He steps towards Dongwoo, not sure if he’s ready to take the leap off the edge of a cliff he’s been perched on for years, but maybe by now it doesn’t matter if he’s ready or not. They’re Infinite, and no matter what, Sunggyu knows he’ll always feel the same. He reaches out and tilts Dongwoo’s face towards his, gazes into those clear, bright eyes he fell in love with so long ago it seems like another lifetime. 

“I’m not sure of a lot of things,” he says slowly, brushing the back of his hand gently against Dongwoo’s cheek, watching his long eyelashes flutter as he blinks up at Sunggyu in disbelief. “But I am absolutely, one hundred percent sure I could never, ever hate you, Jang Dongwoo.”

“Hyung…?” Dongwoo reaches up with his own hand to cover Sunggyu’s. “Hyung, you’re… you’re shaking.”

Sunggyu hadn’t even realized it until that moment. This time, he’s the one who laughs a little. “I guess I’m the one who was scared.”

He leans forward and presses a soft kiss to Dongwoo’s forehead, fully intending to explain it away as a gesture of comfort, but then Dongwoo inhales a little too sharply, his hand clenching Sunggyu’s as soon as his lips brush against his skin.

“I- I’m sorry-- I didn’t mean,” Dongwoo stammers when Sunggyu pulls back to look at him. He doesn’t get to finish his sentence because this time, Sunggyu kisses him square on the mouth.

His first thought is that it’s even better than the countless times Sunggyu has spent imagining what it’d be like to actually kiss him. Dongwoo’s lips are so, so warm, and they feel every bit as perfectly lush as they look-- but more than that, kissing him is satisfying, comforting, like finally coming home after a long, tiring day. Dongwoo returns the kiss like he needs it, like he’s been waiting just as long for this, and the distance Sunggyu imagined between them seems almost ridiculous now. Dongwoo wanted this as much as him, or maybe even more, judging by the way his hands slide possessively down Sunggyu’s hips as he parts his lips to kiss him deeper, squeezing the curve of his ass. 

“H-hey!” Sunggyu blurts out as he pulls back, instinctively swatting Dongwoo’s hands away as usual. Dongwoo only smirks at him, and he feels his cheeks and ears grow hot. 

“I thought you respected me,” he grumbles half-sarcastically as he pulls Dongwoo into another kiss, and this time Dongwoo pushes him towards the bed until Sunggyu’s sitting on the edge of it, waiting.

“I do respect you. I always will,” Dongwoo replies as he straddles Sunggyu’s lap, wrapping his arms loosely around Sunggyu’s neck. “I just also think you’re really, really hot.”

One corner of his mouth is turned up in a smile, soft and secretive, and Sunggyu can’t help but smile back. He tilts his head up, presses a gentle kiss there. 

“I suppose I can live with that.” 


	7. sunggyu/sungyeol; sing me to sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sunggyu/sungyeol, pg, secret dating au, sing me to sleep
> 
> short fluffy one-shot where gyu is a soloist and yeol is an mc and they cuddle at night when they can. and yeol thrashes around and has terrible sleep habits but gyu is good at calming him down. inspired by otp prompts tumblr and the fact that sunggyu really likes latching on to sungyeol from behind like a baby koala.

“And then he told ME of all people that I need to watch what I eat. Damn manager, can’t you tell I’m trying to gain weight,” Sungyeol complains into his beer.

He’s already sloshed, a far cry from the awkward yet charming MC he plays on TV during the day. Sunggyu would know, as the awkward (and equally charming, despite what other people think) pop singer soloist he was interviewing earlier. It’s two in the morning and they’re at an out-of-the-way, seedy dive bar where they won’t be bothered after sneaking out without telling their respective management. He supposes that even secret shitty bar dates with your tired, strung-out, drunk-off-his-ass boyfriend are better than no dates at all.

“Yeah, they can be hardasses sometimes. But they’re just doing their job, it’s the company that pays them to say that shit,” Sunggyu reminds him, downing the last of his soju. “Hey, can you get home okay? You’re hammered.”

“I’m ferfectly pine,” Sungyeol blubbers, and Sunggyu rolls his eyes.

“You’re lucky I’m such a good hyung,” he mutters, slinging Sungyeol’s lanky arm over his shoulders and dragging him out of the bar after paying the (thankfully not too large) tab.

 

\--

 

Sunggyu’s dated people with weird sleep habits before; that part, he finds reasonable. After all, no human being is without their own quirks or habits. Lee Sungyeol, however, is in another category entirely.

He’s known Sungyeol for around seven years now. They debuted around the same time, and after their agencies discovered how well they played off of each other their paths crossed again and again. On and off the camera, Sungyeol is by far one of the most calculating and most brutally honest people Sunggyu has encountered in his life, as harshly critical of others as he is of himself. Despite being in showbiz, he also is somehow morbidly unaware of the fact that he’s supermodel levels of gorgeous with proportions that would make anyone jealous. The entire package should just be annoying as hell, but at some point, Sunggyu fell head over heels in love with him.

Not that he’s ever exactly said so, but he thinks Sungyeol gets the point anyway. After all, normally Sunggyu doesn’t like sharing a bed, but he makes an exception for Sungyeol. They’ve been curling up together every night they can manage to escape the watchful eyes of their managers, and in that time Sunggyu has not only heard Sungyeol emit every kind of snore imaginable, he’s been kicked, punched, sleeptalked at, even bear hugged (though he doesn’t mind that one _too_ much), and he’s never considered stopping.

Despite all this Sungyeol is actually a light sleeper, so it’s easy to wake him during one of these fits. But, he’ll only go into another neurotic fitful sleep if Sunggyu doesn’t handle it exactly the right way. So when Sungyeol starts thrashing around or sleeptalking, Sunggyu eventually discovered that a gentle kiss to his forehead is the best way to wake him. And after that, he’ll hold Sungyeol close, latching onto his lanky body like a baby koala and rubbing his back comfortingly until Sungyeol finally falls back asleep.

“Mm. No. You can’t… my contract,” Sungyeol says that night, his voice growing from a murmur to a raised pitch that wakes Sunggyu from his own slumber. “I won’t make it in time… too many…”

“Yeol-ah.” Sunggyu quickly realizes Sungyeol is having a nightmare. He wriggles over to kiss his forehead like usual, his hand coming up to hold Sungyeol’s cheek as Sungyeol’s eyes flutter open, his alertness returning quickly as usual.

“Sorry, Gyu hyung.” he groans, rolls over and puts a slender arm over his eyes. “Let’s just go back to sleep.”

“You were having a bad dream.” Sunggyu shakes his head, moving over again so he can be close to Sungyeol. “Is everything okay?”

“It’s fine.” Sungyeol’s mouth is set in a line, and his eyes are closed almost forcefully shut. “Why’re you so worried about me, you’re the one with a schedule first thing tomorrow.”

Normally Sunggyu would berate Sungyeol at this, because of course he’s worried. Of course he cares about him. Why would he even be there if he wasn’t. But neither of them need that right now, so instead he pulls Sungyeol close and kisses his forehead again, as tenderly as he can. When he pulls back, Sungyeol’s eyes are open and wider than ever as he stares at Sunggyu.

 _I love you_ , Sunggyu thinks. “You know damn well why.”

Sungyeol looks like he’s going to say something, then hesitates and rolls back over to go to sleep. Neither of them talk about their feelings much, but Sunggyu doesn’t mind; they’re just doing what they can manage.

Eventually, Sungyeol speaks up anyway. “Hey, hyung?”

“Hmm?” Sunggyu was just about to fall asleep, but he tries not to sound annoyed.

“I give you a hard time a lot, but… you know I’m glad I have you, right?”

Any traces of annoyance immediately vanish, replaced with a frankly embarrassing amount of affection. Sunggyu can’t help but grin a little, snuggling closer to Sungyeol’s back. “Yeah, I do.”

Sungyeol turns over and pulls him into a kiss then, a real one, long and slow and somehow sweeter than most other times. And even though Sunggyu can’t say it, can’t say that he’s glad he has Sungyeol too, he tries to show it through how considerately he kisses Sungyeol, how his hands come up and card through Sungyeol’s hair, or caress the nape of his neck, or cup his face ever so gently.

It’s Sungyeol who breaks the kiss first, his cheeks flushed and his red, heart-shaped mouth turning down in a pout. “Okay, enough fooling around. You’re always extra tired when you have an early schedule.”

Sunggyu groans but lies back down anyway. “You make it sound like I’m so old.”

“You are old.” Sungyeol doesn’t miss a beat.

It takes longer to get settled this time, Sungyeol yanking at his covers as Sunggyu spoons him, nestling snugly against his back. But eventually he finds his mind once again drifting towards sleep, feeling so drowsy and content that he doesn’t stir or open his eyes even when Sungyeol turns over in his arms again.

“Thank you for loving me.”

Sungyeol’s voice is barely a whisper, and Sunggyu feels him kiss the top of his head before he settles back down. It’s a good thing he’s so tired, because under normal circumstances he wouldn’t have been able to pretend he was asleep. Instead, he keeps his eyes closed and files it away in the deepest part of his heart, knowing he can’t say it back immediately without blowing his cover, but at the same time he won’t risk Sungyeol getting mad and kicking him out of bed when he’s perfectly content here in Sungyeol’s arms.

When they wake up tomorrow, Sunggyu will make it up to him. He always does.


	8. woohyun/hoya; make a wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> woohyun/hoya, canon compliant, pg, make a wish
> 
> happy birthday howon! even though this story has woohyun i put it here instead since it's pure fluff and canon compliant.

_Make a wish, you’ll be fine_  
_Nothing’s gonna let you down_  
_Someone's there, next to you, holding you[now](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CKdUoufMvd4)_

 

_\--_

 

Eight years. That’s how long Woohyun and Howon have spent their lives together.

It’s late at night when Woohyun slips in the door quietly, taking his usual seat on the side of the bed while Howon works on editing his next cover video. Usually he lets the staff do it, but since it’s supposed to be for his birthday Howon wanted to try doing it himself. He doesn’t actually notice how much time has passed until he glances at the clock on his computer, swiveling around so he can face Woohyun.

“You couldn’t sleep either?”

Woohyun smiles lightly and shakes his head. “We shot all day again, so I thought I’d be exhausted but I’m just wound up instead.”

“I know the feeling.” Howon returns the smile as he rises from his chair and flops down easily next to Woohyun instead. Wordlessly, their hands find the other’s, fingers intertwining loosely as Woohyun rests his head on Howon’s shoulder.

“It’s weird that I feel more comfortable here than my own room,” Woohyun comments after a few moments of peaceful silence. “I guess I got pretty used to sharing with someone, after all that time.”

Howon hums thoughtfully, his eyelids drooping as he leans his head against Woohyun’s. “Yeah… remember when we used to have to cram all seven of us into one room?”

“Yeollie used to snore so loud. And then Gyu hyung would get really annoyed and hit him with a pillow.” Woohyun laughs at the memory, but it sounds a little sad. “I don’t miss it being so crowded, but at the same time I kinda do.”

“Yeah... at least we still have this.” Howon squeezes his hand understandingly. It was certainly a burden at times, but part of him also liked having all of them so close, falling asleep every night surrounded by the friends he cherishes the most, and when Woohyun cuddles closer to him he knows they feel the same way. Even if they don’t talk about it Howon’s sure they share the same worries, that maybe they’ll all drift away someday, not just the members but the fans too, and it’s all Howon can do to reassure him that he will never leave Woohyun’s side.

“Is it okay if I stay here tonight?” Woohyun asks eventually, breaking the silence again. “If you’re still working I can run down and get my laptop or something.”

Howon shakes his head, pressing a gentle kiss to Woohyun’s temple. “I want to spend time with you.”

“Howon-ah.” Woohyun murmurs his name as he wraps his arms around Howon’s neck, moving so his legs are across Howon’s lap. He hugs him so tightly that Howon can’t help but squeeze him back, holding him as close as he can and burying his face in his shoulder. He takes a deep breath, the familiar scents of Woohyun’s lotion and shampoo soothing him and healing his tiredness.

He doesn’t remember when they started doing this, just holding each other quietly and breathing in and out. Sometimes he wonders if it’s normal for couples to do that, but it’s not like he and Woohyun have ever been a normal couple. There was no single event that shifted them from close friends into something more, no ground shaking revelations or life changing confessions. It's only ever just been them, Woohyun and Howon, growing together so naturally he barely even noticed until they were already there. They’ve done and seen so much together since they met, and so many things have happened--a long series of small events so numerous that they blur together in Howon’s mind, like the countless points of light he used to see in Busan’s night sky. But altogether they form something permanent, something real, and in his heart of hearts Howon knows it’s bigger than anything else he could ever imagine.

All of those thoughts run through Howon’s mind like water when he leans in to kiss Woohyun on the lips, slow and reassuring. Woohyun lets out a little sigh, soft and happy, and something in the pit of Howon’s stomach flutters when he feels Woohyun smile into their kiss, his gratitude and love showing through his reactions.

They spend a long time relaxing in each other’s arms, their kisses becoming increasingly languid and soft, nothing intense. Tomorrow is too busy, what with Woohyun still filming and Howon promoting, and more than that neither of them usually need anything else besides this-- besides being close to each other, holding each other, finding respite in each other after another long day. Howon knows that if Woohyun wants anything more from him he’ll let him know, but more importantly, Woohyun has never once indicated that he needs Howon to do anything other than be himself.

“Missed you,” Woohyun says when they finally break apart, touching his forehead to Howon’s, and Howon notices how raspy his voice sounds.

“Missed you too, Namu,” he replies before reaching for the water bottle on his nightstand and offering it to Woohyun. “Don’t forget to take care of your throat.”

Woohyun chugs the water gratefully, seeming slightly less wilted as he leans back against Howon’s shoulder. “I saw you mentioned the Katalk thing I sent in your interviews. Should’ve known you’d do that.”

“Of course I did. It meant a lot to me,” Howon shrugs and settles his arms around Woohyun again, rubbing his back lightly. He doesn’t usually think about it until moments like this, but he doesn’t know how he goes any nights without Woohyun there in his arms, without the familiar weight of his body there to anchor him down.

“So sentimental,” Woohyun teases him, even though he’s the one who sent Howon the message full of sentiment in the first place. Then he looks up, his hand resting on the side of Howon’s face.

“Even if I don’t say anything, you know I’m always proud of you, right?”

Howon nods, leaning into Woohyun’s touch. “I do.”

“Good.” Woohyun’s smile is every bit as warm and bright as it was the day Howon met him eight years ago, even if his face is more mature now. “Just you wait. I’m going to make a movie just as good as yours and catch up to you in no time.”

Howon blinks. “Woohyun, you’re not…”

“I know, it’s not a competition. But that’s not really what I meant,” Woohyun shrugs, his smile turning sheepish. “It sort of helps me feel more motivated when I think about everything you’ve accomplished, is all.”

“Woohyun.” Howon searches for the right words for the things he’s feeling, for everything Woohyun’s constant encouragement and support means to him. But he doesn’t have them, so he pulls Woohyun into another hug instead, feeling like his heart’s being squeezed out of his ribcage.

“Guess I’m the one who’s sentimental,” Woohyun laughs softly as he hugs Howon back. “Speaking of that, want anything special for your birthday? Or any particular kind of cake? I forgot that’s what I originally came over here to ask you.”

Howon shakes his head. “I only need this.”

“Thought so,” Woohyun smirks, laughter bubbling up out of him when Howon looks up and kisses him again in invitation. “At least wish for something when it’s really your birthday, yeah?”

“I’m already happy,” Howon murmurs. “All I want is this, just for a little longer.”

“As long as you want,” Woohyun agrees, his voice full of happiness and contentment. “Then, will you help me with my lines later? And maybe give another listen to that song I’m working on?”

Howon brushes his lips against Woohyun’s cheek. He feels himself smile again, involuntarily. “Yeah, definitely.”

Woohyun grins too, his lips melting against Howon’s once more. The entire world falls away except for the two of them, lying together and exchanging gentle kisses on Howon’s bed. The quiet seconds and minutes pass by, imperceptible, like the tide washing away sand on a beach.

_Eight years._

That’s how long they’ve been together, but the promise of ten, twenty, one hundred more is the only thing Howon will wish for when he blows the candles out this year.

 


	9. hoya/woohyun; stand by me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hoya/woohyun, canonverse, pg, stand by me
> 
> mild hurt/comfort fic inspired by the actual events of that summer 3 concert on 160806, which i had the honor of attending in person(!).

It’s part of the job; Howon has always known this.

That doesn’t make it any easier when they have a three-hour concert to perform at, fans to greet, songs to sing, and choreography to dance, all while Woohyun is hurt and sick and honestly not in any condition to exert himself at all, let alone hold himself together while singing and dancing under the stage lights for hours, on consecutive days.

Woohyun goes about rehearsal and styling and all the other normal concert prep routine as usual, and even if his step is missing that bounce Howon has come to know (and love) that fond smile he gets when he thinks of meeting the fans Is still there, one hundred percent, and it makes Howon’s heart feel still in his chest every time. And Howon is excited to see them again too, obviously, so he tries not to let his worries get in the way—until they do.

“I’m not sure I can sing another day,” Woohyun admits one night, and the next thing anyone knows he’s going backstage during talks, sitting down for the last set, but the worst shock for Howon (and probably everyone else as well) happens when Woohyun has to run off the stage with a nosebleed near the end. Howon can’t run after him, can’t stay by his side and support him like he wishes he could, but he keeps looking in the direction Woohyun went even when the others are doing their best to smile and distract the fans in the crowd.

When Woohyun returns he flashes Howon a smile that seems meant to be reassuring, but it’s too brief and watery to be much of a comfort. Howon puts his arm around Woohyun’s shoulders and draws him close for as long as it seems right to do while they’re still onstage; as soon as they’re backstage, Howon doesn’t let Woohyun out of his sight for even a moment, despite the complaints of the staff and managers who are tasked with helping them out of their stage outfits and shepherding them out of the venue.

A long, long while later, quiet finally setting in after they’re finally home and the managers have left, Howon goes to check on Woohyun again and finds him still awake. He’s not on his feet and the medications he has to take are all out on the nightstand; he listens to the doctors and staff that much at least. But it’s Woohyun, so even though they have to go through the whole thing again tomorrow, he always finds time to squeeze in some writing.  He’s in his sleeping clothes, but there’s a notebook in front of him where he’s sprawled on his stomach on the bed, the fingers of his left hand, still wrapped in the bulky brace, tapping his cheek while his right scrawls down notes.  He doesn’t notice Howon standing in the open door at first, though he doesn’t need to look up to know who it is when Howon sits down on the edge of the mattress, or know whose hand is reaching out to run gently through soft, unstyled hair.

“I gotta save my voice tonight, Howon-ah,” Woohyun says softly as he puts down his pen and closes the notebook, half-apology, half-matter of fact statement. “Stay anyway?”

“You don’t need to ask.” Howon talks back in a soft voice too, partially because the others are sleeping and partially because they all need to save their voices for tomorrow, sick or not. He knows there’s no right answer—even if he wishes Woohyun could rest, he knows painfully well how it feels to be sitting to the side while the other members are giving it their all. But even if it’s selfish, Howon wants to believe there is something he can do to support Woohyun, to offer him some respite even if it’s only a small thing.

“Are you sure you’re done writing?” he asks first. “You know you don’t have to stop for me.”

Woohyun merely shakes his head, rolling over so he’s lying on his side instead, and that’s all the invitation Howon needs to stretch out next to him, reaching out and pulling him close. Before their lips can meet, though, Woohyun reaches up and presses his fingers to Howon’s lips, shaking his head slightly.

“It’s okay. I won’t catch it,” Howon reassures him, though he knows better than to risk getting sick as well. But mostly he thinks Woohyun’s current condition has less to do with germs than it does with sleepless nights and packed schedules, but he doesn’t say as much as he rubs his nose comfortingly against Woohyun’s.

“You promised,” Woohyun whispers, and Howon nods once before leaning in to kiss him, as gentle and soft and sweet as he can manage. One arm wraps around Woohyun’s body while the other cradles his head, and Woohyun holds him back, kisses him back with just as much love and care, even though it’s clear he’s both mentally and physically worn down.

“Let me take care of you tonight, just a little bit. Then we’ll sleep,” Howon murmurs, letting go of Woohyun and letting him settle back down onto the pillows. It’s quiet and still in the room except for the sound of rustling fabric as Howon pulls the blankets over them both. He pulls Woohyun back into his arms as soon as they’re settled, pillowing Woohyun’s head in the crook of his shoulder. With his free hand, Howon rubs small circles on the back of Woohyun’s neck and his temples, all the while fluttering soft kisses to the top of his head. Then, he slips his hand underneath the hem of Woohyun’s shirt, savoring the small gasp it elicits when he caresses Woohyun’s chest, his ribcage, the flat of his stomach. He’s perfect, Howon thinks as he turns over to kiss Woohyun on the lips again, and Howon loves him more than he thinks he could ever bear to say, so he doesn’t.

“Woohyun-ah.” Howon whispers his name instead, almost helplessly between kisses, hoping that Woohyun will still notice all the other things he means to say. “Woohyun-ah…”

Woohyun’s arms are wrapped around Howon already, but he holds Howon closer after that. He moves his hand to the back of Howon’s neck and guides his head to the place where it fits just right against his shoulder, much like Howon had done for him earlier, and Howon realizes belatedly that Woohyun is comforting him just as much as the other way around.

“I’m here,” Woohyun whispers back, and Howon can feel him already starting to go pliant in his arms with sleepiness and warmth. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Before they fall asleep, Howon moves to kiss Woohyun’s body again, painting soft strokes with his lips along Woohyun’s skin. He stops to pay special attention to all the places where it’s dotted with freckles—his eyelid, the side of his forehead, the base of his neck, along his collarbone. Woohyun lets out a blissful sigh every time Howon lets his lips linger there sweetly, and in return the words of love and adoration that Howon kept inside start to bubble over—haltingly at first, then pouring forth like a stream swelling with summer rain.

_I’m so proud of you. I would do anything for you. I love you._

“I love you, too.”

Woohyun’s reply, soft as his breath, snaps Howon out of his trance, and he returns his attention to Woohyun’s lips—to where it feels the most like home, and the two of them share a languid kiss as they curl back into a comfortable resting position. The mattress and blankets shift with their movements, and next to them, Woohyun’s notebook falls open again. Howon can’t read it all from here, especially with the lights dimmed, but he recognizes the page immediately: Woohyun’s first draft of the lyrics to _Stand by me_.

There’s the muted rumble of thunder from somewhere far off, replaced by the gentle sound of rain pattering outside. It feels like the inside of Howon’s mind, troubled and tenuously peaceful all at once, but as long as Woohyun is there Howon knows there’s always going to be a spot of comfort for both of them, there in the eye of the storm. And if it were any other night maybe they’d talk like usual, or listen to music together, but for tonight Howon is content with nothing but silence and the quiet, even sounds of their breathing. Tonight they’ll rest, even if only for a brief stolen moment that they can only find in each other.

Tomorrow they’ll sing again, together.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow my [infinite art twitter](https://twitter.com/takatsudon_art)? i've been neglecting it but i will update once work calms down ;_;


	10. hoya/sunggyu; shall we dance?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hoya/sunggyu, [apartmentverse](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4932706/chapters/22994835) pt.2, r15, shall we dance?
> 
> inspired by sunggyu being obsessed with saving and watching videos of howon dancing and sunggyu smiling whenever howon looks at him and sunggyu calling howon for ice cream and sunggyu being whipped. and howon’s second dance on hit the stage. same verse as chapter 1.

Sunggyu and Howon have been living together for years, and as a professional choreographer by day and independent dance team leader by night, Howon has been injured at least a few times since then (if he counts the minor ones). But he never really counted on _Sunggyu_ being injured.

Sunggyu, who despite having a fairly sedate, injury-free work environment with an up-and-coming music production team, managed to throw out his back terribly one day trying to move a heavy box of equipment on his own, and soon after that tripped on the stairs in the parking structure and fractured his ankle in more places than Howon was even aware an ankle could be fractured.

It’d been several weeks since Sunggyu got confined to the living room couch, his production equipment and notes spread out on the coffee table instead of the bedroom. At the moment there was no real task for Sunggyu to work on though, and he’d already read through every book they owned. He’d taken to watching videos on his phone lately, though he always put it down when Howon came in the room, and this time was no different.

“You’re watching porn in our living room, aren’t you,” Howon teases him as he brings Sunggyu a home-cooked meal of rice and fish with pickled vegetables.

“Yep, that’s me, watching porn in the living room for shits and giggles,” Sunggyu replies just as sarcastically, though Howon notices he _did_ stash his phone quite securely in his pocket where Howon wouldn’t be able to easily sneak a peek.

“Ey, what am I going to do with you?” Howon mock-complains as he clears a spot on the coffee table so he could sit and eat as well.

“Invent teleportation or time travel so I don’t have to deal with this anymore?” Sunggyu rolls his eyes at him and motions to his cast-bound foot, and Howon only laughs as Sunggyu sulkily pecks at the food. Despite understanding more than anyone how big of an inconvenience an injury could be, part of him kind of really liked being the one to dote on Sunggyu for once.

“This is actually pretty good,” Sunggyu’s sulkiness quickly vanishes in the face of Howon’s improved culinary skills, and he seems almost like his old self when he grins at Howon. “Did you make enough for leftovers?”

“Yeah. I have to stay late at the company again tomorrow,” Howon explains, trying not to show how pleased he was by Sunggyu’s reaction to the food. “We’re almost done choreographing the new routine.”

“You say that, but you’ve been tweaking it for weeks now. Don’t they have a deadline?” Sunggyu teases more, knowing full well that Howon would stop at nothing to perfect any routine he was assigned to choreograph, regardless of when it needed to be performed.

“Well, yes. So I’m going to work out the last kinks tomorrow, no matter how long it takes,” Howon replies. “Should I ask if Dongwoo or someone can stop by and help out?”

Sunggyu shrugs. “Don’t worry about me. My sister can take me to the doctor’s, and I’ll definitely be able to hobble to the microwave and heat stuff up.”

“Still, call me if anything goes wrong, okay?” Howon reminds him.

Sunggyu rolls his eyes again, even though Howon’s being about half the nag Sunggyu usually is when the tables are turned. “Yes,  Mother.”

 

\--

 

The first few hours at work go by the quickest, as they usually do. Sunggyu is at his appointment during Howon’s first break, so after cooling down he texts him to see how it went, then calls his mother to get more cooking advice.

When he’s next able to check his phone, Sunggyu has sent him an oddly cryptic response.

 **SG:** i’ll tell you later. it’s definitely not bad news anyway

 **HY:** oookay then? suspicious ㅋㅋ

 **SG:** whatever. did you finish the new routine yet?

 **HY:** yeah, just earlier today.

 **SG:** send video pls

And just like that, the pieces start to fall into place. Sunggyu’s odd habit of watching his phone, when he could just as easily play videos on his laptop, then stopping as soon as Howon came into the room even though normally Sunggyu wouldn’t care one bit if Howon of all people saw what he was watching. And asking for more videos of Howon dancing...

Still, he didn’t want to assume until he’d heard the truth from Sunggyu, so he simply texted back ‘sure’ before getting back to the last few hours of work they had left. By the time it's all over and the choreography finally passes Howon’s standards, he decides to go home and shower before asking Sunggyu how everything went.

“So?” He flops down perpendicular to Sunggyu on the bed, eliciting a small grunt when Howon’s head settles on his stomach. He's wearing a soft, oversize sweatshirt, making for a comfier pillow than usual. “What’s the big news?”

“I’m getting the cast off tomorrow. It’s healing much faster than they anticipated,” Sunggyu reveals, more cheerful than he's been in months. “I’ll still have to wear a brace, but… I think it’s worth celebrating, don't you?”

“Sure, as long as it’s nothing too crazy.” Howon rolls off of Sunggyu so he can lie next to him instead, the two of them rolling to face each other like closed parentheses. “So? What do you want to do?”

“Well… I want…” Sunggyu begins rather haltingly, looking at Howon like he needs someone else to fill in the blanks.

“Uh, hyung?” Howon doesn't know what Sunggyu **’** s so tongue tied about; usually he's the last person to be shy about what he wants.

But Sunggyu pauses to glance down, hesitant and embarrassed, before wetting his lips and speaking again. “I want… I want to watch you dance— in person.”

Howon feels his ears start to burn, even though he’s still somewhat confused. “Just that? You’ve seen me dance tons of times.”

“Not like that.” Sunggyu’s face and neck are flushed a beet red by now, and Howon’s sure his face is just as dark. “I— I want to be the only other one there.”

It takes Howon a few moments to process that one, his breath caught in his throat as he realizes how intensely Sunggyu is looking at him now. Sometimes, Howon forgets that he’s not the only one who watches the other, and the realization seems to hit doubly hard.

“If that’s what you want,” he replies finally, his voice cracking with anticipation. “Um, and… Sunggyu hyung…”

“What? Is there a problem?” Sunggyu asks anxiously, but Howon shakes his head.

“It’s just,” he begins, keeping his tone light and teasing despite the anticipation pounding in his chest. “You were watching videos of me earlier, weren’t you? Is that what this is about?”

Sunggyu flushes darker at the question, his gaze meeting Howon’s again, and Howon doesn’t need him to say anything to know the answer. Not knowing what else to say or do in response to this information, Howon moves forward and kisses him, starting with the corner of his mouth as he slips his hand through Sunggyu’s hair. He brushes kisses to Sunggyu’s forehead too, the apples of his cheeks, the bridge of his nose, the creases his eyelids make when he scrunches his face up in response to Howon’s kisses.

“Yah, what’s that for,” Sunggyu pretends to protest, though he swoops in to return a kiss to Howon’s nose right after.

“For being you, stupid.” Howon murmurs, too indistinct and inflected with satoori for most people to understand normally, but Sunggyu does. He laughs softly, then reaches out to pull Howon even closer, his sweater paws soft against the side of Howon’s face as they finally capture Howon’s lips, gentle and sweet.

Howon has been by Sunggyu’s side for a long time now, so of course he knows what he should do when Sunggyu melts against him with no hesitation. It’s one of the only ways Sunggyu ever shows Howon he’s vulnerable, that he needs Howon, and Howon kisses him back as reassuringly as he can. Holds onto Sunggyu a little tighter, because he feels the same way, and because he knows Sunggyu will understand what he means, too.

“Howon-ah…” After a long, long while, Sunggyu finally pulls the bedcovers over them. He moves his head to the crook of Howon’s shoulder, his name coming out in a shuddering whisper. “Howon, I…”

“It’s okay, hyung.” Howon shakes his head, exhaling softly and collecting his wits again as he cradles Sunggyu’s slender body against his own. “So... can you meet me at the studio after 7 or so tomorrow?”

“Oh. Right, yeah, I can get a ride there,” Sunggyu sounds confused for a split second, before remembering the obvious and laughing against Howon’s collarbone. It tickles, but not in a bad way, and underneath the warm blankets Howon feels his exhaustion finally catching up with him.

“G’night, hyung.” He drapes his arm around Sunggyu’s shoulders again, mumbling the words around a yawn. “Love you.”

Sunggyu burrows closer to him and doesn’t respond, and Howon assumes he’s already sleeping. Then, a voice softer than a whisper reaches Howon’s ears long after his eyes are closed, when he's drifting on the line between asleep and awake.

“I love you, too.”

 

\--

 

The thought of Sunggyu coming to watch him dance gnaws at the back of Howon’s mind from the start of the next day. In the morning when he’s selecting his changes of clothes for the day, he grabs a form-fitting tank top and a new pair of black sweatpants that aren’t necessarily sexy in and of themselves, but at least little nicer than the raggedy stuff he usually wears to practice. It’s not enough of a distraction to break his concentration once he’s actually at work, of course, but it’s definitely enough to make him feel hot around the collar whenever he lets his mind drift even a little from the task at hand.

Everyone’s still tired from the marathon of last week, so Howon gives everyone another lecture on taking care of their bodies before shooing them away home. Finally alone, he goes to the bathroom and washes his face, changes into the tank top and sweatpants, takes a moment to collect himself. As if on cue Sunggyu calls him up not a minute later, asking for the new security code.

“Hold on, I’ll come and let you in.” Despite the weariness from the past few days catching up to him, Howon jogs to the entrance. He hasn’t been this nervous to see Sunggyu— well, probably ever, and judging by the guardedly neutral look on Sunggyu’s face when Howon shows him in the feeling is probably mutual. At least he doesn’t seem to be in too much pain, walking gingerly with the new brace on, only needing to use one crutch. Howon makes sure to stay on his other side anyway and hold his arm, guiding him through the hallways even though Sunggyu’s been here plenty of times.

It doesn’t help Howon’s nerves that Sunggyu doesn’t really say much as they slowly head back to the studio, as if lost in thought, or maybe remembering something. He stops momentarily in front of one of the much smaller practice rooms.

“Hyung?” Howon calls out to him, and Sunggyu gestures to it, smiling a little.

“It just kind of reminded me of the type of room you used to dance in.”

“Oh… I guess so.” Howon blinks, too surprised at the sudden observation to smile back, and Sunggyu grins wider and puts an arm around his shoulder.

“Yah, at least remember the place where you met me,” he laughs, shaking him a bit and feigning disappointment. Howon merely shrugs and hums; he remembers things like Sunggyu’s clear voice, how close he stood and asked rapid fire questions, more than anything about the room itself.

He takes a deep breath to reset his thoughts as they re-enter the studio. “You’re, uh, going to have to wait for me to warm back up first.”

“That’s fine.” Sunggyu’s voice as he sits down with his back against the mirror is almost disturbingly calm, which ironically makes Howon feel even more self-conscious as he bends over to start stretching, carefully warming up each of his muscles before going to his phone to select some music.

“Any preference on the song?” Howon asks, immediately wondering if he’ll regret it.

But Sunggyu shakes his head; his gaze fixed on Howon with an intensity that makes the hairs on the back of Howon’s neck stand straight up. “Your choice. Whatever feels right.”

He can still feel Sunggyu’s laser focus on him, but as soon as the opening strains of the song play over his phone speakers Howon starts to relax. There are times when dancing is more about wringing out his emotions, or maybe searching for them, and others when he doesn’t think about anything and just lets the music take over. This is somewhere in between, and Howon soaks in the spotlight of Sunggyu’s attention while at the same time immersing himself in the song.

Howon rolls his neck, moving his hand sensually to his throat; his shoulders start to loosen automatically. His knees bend, slightly at first, then a sharper angle as the beat picks up and his feet glide across the floor. The verse moves on, and he lets them drop all the way down before rolling upright again in one smooth motion. His arms move just as fluidly, locking and then bending again, his body tensing as the hook reaches its climax and then releasing the taut energy into a spin as the chorus begins. He lets loose after that, his moves going from tight and compact to something wider and more powerful. For a moment his eyes lock with Sunggyu’s, and the way Sunggyu’s looking at him now, his jaw slightly slack with awe and desire, add a jolt of electricity to the smoldering heat that’s already running through the fibers of Howon’s muscles.

As the song ends, Howon purposefully shifts so he’s not quite facing Sunggyu as he tries to catch his breath. He danced harder than he planned to, and though that happens often when he freestyles it’s also because Sunggyu was there—because he wanted Sunggyu to look at only him.

“Howon-ah.”

Even when it’s full of emotion, Sunggyu’s voice is as clear as ever. Howon turns towards him involuntarily, his feet moving in the same direction before he can even think about doing so.

“You enjoy the show?” Howon tries for a confident, teasing smirk as he drops down to straddle Sunggyu’s lap, but it probably ends up more fond than anything else judging by the way Sunggyu smiles back up at him.

“It might’ve been worth showing up for, yeah,” he quips back, reaching for a towel and slinging it around Howon’s neck, pulling him closer. Howon is still sweaty and overwarm from dancing, but Sunggyu doesn’t seem to care in the slightest as he leans up and kisses him.

Sunggyu’s lips are warm to begin with, but they grow warmer yet as Howon kisses him back, one arm sliding around Sunggyu’s slim waist, their chests pressing flush together. He's not surprised when Sunggyu starts to suck on his lower lip, but he does give a small gasp when he feels Sunggyu bite down just enough to tease. It shouldn't _be_ this hot, especially given it’s Sunggyu’s bunny-like front teeth, or the gloating way he smirks against Howon’s mouth after that. Plus, it’s really not fair of Sunggyu to gloat, not when Howon should be lording over him how obviously turned on he is by Howon’s dancing. Turned on and something else, something deeper that Howon can’t quite describe.

“That’s not a real answer, hyung.” Howon moves back just out of reach, persistent and pseudo-scolding, and Sunggyu groans at the loss of contact.

“Fine, I liked it,” Sunggyu says hoarsely, flushing again as he yanks Howon back down. He presses a burning kiss to the dip in Howon’s collarbone, then kisses his way up Howon’s neck, pausing to worry at his pulse point. “I liked it… this much, even,” he whispers against the hollow of Howon’s throat, and Howon can’t help but moan breathlessly at the feather-soft sensation, or the way Sunggyu’s hands move from the jut of his hipbones to the curve of his ass, the pressure from his fingertips just enough to leave Howon wanting more.

“So you loved it, then?” Howon teases right back, keeping his tone ambiguous, but the way he bears the front of his pants down against Sunggyu’s thigh is direct enough to make up for it. Sunggyu flinches and gasps sharply, and when he looks back up at Howon his eyes are darker and more intense than ever.

“Maybe I did.” There’s a question in his expression, as if he’s wondering again if Howon really knows all the things Sunggyu doesn’t say out loud, if he still reads between the lines and hears all the whispered confessions. As if he wants to ask, _You know that I love you, right?_

But Howon has been watching Sunggyu longer than even Sunggyu is aware of. In fact, he hasn’t been able to take his eyes off him since the first time he heard Sunggyu laugh, when they were barely out of school and eating convenience store food in an empty playground outside that tiny first office.

 _Yes, of course I know_ , Howon thinks, or maybe whispers out loud as he tilts Sunggyu’s face towards his again, their next kiss open-mouthed and searching.

“Turn the music back on,” Sunggyu murmurs against his mouth, hands slipping under Howon’s tank, and it’s ridiculous that he expects Howon to do anything after that but Howon fumbles around for his phone all the same.

When his playlist starts again, Howon presses Sunggyu to the floor and rolls his body against his, leading him into another kind of dance as their lips and hands join again. It’s not _actually_ fucking— neither of them even have any clothes off, but there’s something exquisite about it all the same. It feels more deliberate, even more than when they did this and Howon was the one injured, Sunggyu’s inhale sharp as glass as Howon grinds against him in time with the beat of the song. With the music playing Howon’s senses are heightened, his eyes closing to better react to every movement of Sunggyu’s body underneath his, every tense of his stomach and arch of his back. Sunggyu seems somehow transformed by the music as well, squeezing Howon’s hands, caressing him, kissing him with a reverent, heartbreaking tenderness.

When he opens his eyes again, Sunggyu is gazing at him with the same rare, unguarded affection as his touches, and that’s what finally tips Howon over the edge. They both come quietly, cries muffled into one another’s shoulders, and lie panting in each other’s arms as the music fades out.

Neither of them say much even after pulling apart, Howon not daring to look too long at Sunggyu as he hands him a pair of his extra sweats. He doesn’t _have_ to help Sunggyu change, but he kneels down and helps tuck the cuff of the sweats into his brace anyway, his hands lingering on Sunggyu’s ankle only momentarily.

“Thank you, Howon-ah.” Sunggyu says it more seriously than usual after Howon helps him carefully to his feet, like he’s trying to say _thank you for everything_.

“Anytime,” Howon says back just as meaningfully, shrugging.

As they reach Howon’s car, the charged atmosphere from before finally dissipates back into the usual, comfortable one; Sunggyu grins at Howon as he buckles his seatbelt. “I should get hurt more often.”

Howon snorts. “Try it and I’ll be the one hurting you.”

Sunggyu laughs in response, and Howon’s heart feels full to bursting. He starts the car, and they drive off into the night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song can be any song with a good beat really, but I was thinking of Epik High's Amor Fati for the dancing scene.
> 
> Also, sorry this got so long. (Watch Howon on Hit the Stage if you haven't yet. Follow my infinite [art twitter](https://twitter.com/takatsudon_art) too.)


	11. woohyun/hoya; little every day joys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> woohyun/hoya, pg13, canonverse, little every day joys
> 
> a nice little fic that i started several months ago and finally got around to completing. inspired by the poem of the same title and woohyun's birthday falling during the lunar holiday (seollal) this year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more canonverse wooya!!!!! i can't stop playing with these little bandfic one-shots. this particular one is dedicated to P :3

This year, the lunar new year happens to fall on Woohyun’s birthday.

Howon sees him briefly during the group gathering for his birthday before Woohyun goes back to his family’s house, to celebrate New Year’s and his birthday with his family. When they say their goodbyes Woohyun gives everyone a good hug, but he holds onto Howon for a particularly long time.

“Woohyun-ah?” There’s a longer question in Howon’s voice and his eyes when Woohyun finally lets go, but Woohyun shakes his head and shrugs.

“See you soon,” is all he says to Howon, then at least.

Howon is sitting at home with his mother when he gets the text.

WH: I miss you... (boohoo)  
HY: I do too, but what about your parents? and mine?   
WH: Don’t worry about it, I got to spend more time with them than usual ^__^   
WH: Will your family be okay if I come over?

His mother, being his mother, gets a pretty good read on Howon’s expression as he texted Woohyun back. “What’s wrong, dear?”

Tearing his gaze away from his phone ( _Woohyun misses him_ ), Howon swallows before speaking. “I think… would it be okay if Woohyunie came over for the last day of Seollal, this year?”

“Only Woohyunie? Well of course he can come, if it’s okay with his family.”

“Yes, I’ve made sure it’s okay.”

No one comments on the fact that when the last day comes, Woohyun sticks close to Howon’s side the whole time; they're fully aware of how close the two are, though when Howon is alone in the kitchen with his mother, helping her set the table, she mentions it aloud.

“Woohyunie seems happy to be here. I'm still worried we're prying him away from his family,” she says, giving Howon a meaningful look.

“It was his idea. Besides, Woohyunie _is_ family.” Howon shrugs, but it feels like there are more words he needs to say, trapped in his lungs and heart.

 _Woohyun is more than a friend to_ _me_.

It's true in more ways than one, and Howon knows his mother at least knows that Woohyun is precious to him, is his family. He wishes he could explain it in better words, but then the rest of his family piles into the kitchen, and the moment passes.

Howon sighs; he feels like his usual courage and persistence had abandoned him. The ancestral ceremony was over and the Seollal food consumed, so there was nothing left to do but retire to the family room, and then to bed. He tries to spend the rest of the night mostly quiet at Woohyun’s side, watching programs with his family until they all shuffle off to bed.

His mother had laid out two futons in his room, side-by-side. Woohyun stretches like a contented cat, humming softly to himself as they change into their sleeping clothes and climb into bed, Howon stretching briefly before turning off the light.

“Good night, Woohyun-ah.”

“Good night,” Woohyun murmurs sleepily, and Howon can’t see his face well anymore but he sounds perfectly normal. Howon is thankful for that, but at the same time, he can’t bring himself to sleep even long after he’s turned out the lights. Woohyun is quiet too, but Howon can’t tell if he’s sleeping or not. His mind flickers towards Hojae and Sohee in their room, towards his parents’ excitement over the wedding, the unfamiliar softness of his stern father’s face at the prospect of grandchildren. Howon knows, has always known that family means more than genetics, and he knows his parents understand that much. But even settling down seems so very far away sometimes, and Howon knows in his heart it’s not _as_ important as seeing the rest of his dreams come true. For that he’s a little sorry-- and even though Woohyun’s said in as many words that he feels the same way, part of him feels sorry to Woohyun too.

_Are you happy here, with me? Are you disappointed at all that I didn’t tell them again?_

The questions in his mind fester, unspoken and unanswered, and Howon pulls his blankets higher and rolls over so he’s facing away from Woohyun. The noise of his movement is barely noticeable, but he senses Woohyun stirring all the same.

“Howon-ah…?” His voice is slurred with sleep, and Howon turns back over to face him.

“Sorry,” he whispers quietly. “Go back to sleep, Woohyunie. I’ll try to be still.”

“It’s ok, I was only half-asleep.” Howon doesn’t need to see his face to know that Woohyun is smiling softly at him, and his heart squeezes in his chest at the thought of it even after all these years. Woohyun moves a bit closer to him, his hand just barely brushing against Howon’s under the covers.

“I almost forgot to say thank you,” Woohyun murmurs into the silence. “I want to thank your mom and dad and brothers again tomorrow, for always treating me like family. And… thank you for bringing me here and always being with me, Howon-ah.”

“Woohyun-ah.”

Howon’s voice wavers slightly. He sits up to pull Woohyun closer to him, and they kiss gently, caressing each others’ faces in the small, moonlit room; the gratitude and devotion and love he feels are more than Howon can possibly express in words, but he hopes Woohyun can feel them through the touch of his lips and hands. When they settle back down in each other’s arms, they’re cuddled together on Howon’s futon, spooning each other with Woohyun’s back resting snugly against Howon’s torso.

“I love you.” Howon closes his eyes, breathing the words like a prayer, whisper-soft against the back of Woohyun’s neck. “Will you… stay with me, like this?”

He doesn’t just mean tonight, and Woohyun knows it. His body stills for a brief moment, then relaxes again in Howon’s arms, moving his back and hands to fit more snugly against and around Howon’s.

“Of course I will," he whispers back. “I love you, too.”

Howon can imagine his face in the darkness, the curve of his lips and the glow of his eyes. When he turns around in Howon’s arms to face him, Howon is glad he doesn’t have to merely imagine it anymore; Woohyun is so close, and somehow radiant even in the darkness.

Whispering more promises of love to each other, they share another kiss, Woohyun’s supple lips pliant and tender against his. His hands stroke Howon’s neck steadily, before sliding up to cradle his face ever so gently. Howon holds Woohyun flush against him as he kisses him, wishing dearly that he could just melt into Woohyun’s embrace, that this moment could last forever. He doesn’t make any move to untangle their limbs, his arms snug around Woohyun’s torso, his forehead touching Woohyun’s even after they stop kissing a long while later.

“Howon-ah? Is... everything okay?” Woohyun murmurs Howon’s name, his voice thick with equal parts drowsiness and concern. He moves his hand to rub circles on Howon’s back, gentle and comforting.

“Mm. It is now,” Howon replies honestly, lifting his chin and pressing a loving kiss to Woohyun’s forehead. They have plenty of time to think and worry about the future later; for now, Howon is happy to be with Woohyun, to stay by his side, and he doesn’t need to ask to know that Woohyun feels the same. He knows that Woohyun would never be disappointed in him, that it’s okay for him to go at his own pace-- Woohyun will fall in step with him easily, like he always does. “I'm happy.”

“Good. I’m happy too,” Woohyun says, as if he’d read Howon’s mind yet again.

They don’t say any more after that, but Woohyun burrows even closer to Howon as they drift off to sleep, and the steady warmth of his presence sweeps away the anxieties that kept Howon awake earlier. His eyelids grow heavy, his brain anticipating the resumption of busy schedules and travels after the holiday is over. But no matter where he goes, or how busy he is, Howon wants to believe they’ll always find more nights like these. That they’ll always find each other.

In the morning, he decides, he’ll take Woohyun’s hand in his, and go with him to speak with his mother.


	12. sunggyu/dongwoo; because you are beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sunggyu/dongwoo, r18, non-famous au/established relationship, 이쁘다니까 (because you are beautiful).
> 
> because i missed writing donggyu fluff. also, fingering and sorta hand kink because sunggyu's hands are ideal.

 

Dongwoo fell in love with Sunggyu because of his hands, but he also thinks he likes Sunggyu’s hands just because he likes all of Sunggyu.

It happened years ago, when they were still in school and Dongwoo happened to be passing by one of the music studios with Woohyun and Howon. Someone was playing piano inside, and though both his friends warned him against it Dongwoo had to know who it was.  

Sunggyu had barely acknowledged him other than glaring in suspicion when Dongwoo opened the door, finding a little corner to sit in and watch Sunggyu until he was finished (and then promptly bombard him with questions once he was). Unsurprisingly Sunggyu also glared at him the first few times afterwards, but over time his usual grimace softened into something fonder.

“I never get any practice done when you’re around,” he would complain every time Dongwoo chatted him up. Nevertheless, there came a day when Sunggyu offered to walk him home. Dongwoo had taken Sunggyu’s hand in his without thinking much of it, enjoying the feeling of their fingers lacing together. When they reached his house, Sunggyu asked him why he had done that, or why he had bothered with Sunggyu at all in the first place. Dongwoo simply told him the truth, but he’ll never forget how flustered it made Sunggyu, or how much he tried to hide it before they shared their first kiss.

The memory is warm and rose-colored even now, bringing a dreamy smile to Dongwoo’s face as he sits at the piano bench with Sunggyu at their home while he practices, watching him play chords and scales effortlessly. His hands are as strong and yet delicate as that first day so many years ago-- the only difference is the plain gold ring on his left hand. Abruptly, Sunggyu pauses playing.

“What’re you so happy about now?” he asks, yet doesn’t even look at Dongwoo as he resumes playing again. “Actually, never mind. At this rate I’ll never finish this set.”

Sunggyu is weird, but it makes Dongwoo laugh as he scoots closer to him. “Just thinking about our first kiss is all.”

“What? So random,” Sunggyu scoffs, but Dongwoo doesn’t miss how he blushes faintly all the same.

“And your hands. I was thinking about how much I like your hands.” Dongwoo leans his head on Sunggyu’s shoulder.

“Huh. What about the rest of me?” Sunggyu doesn’t sound impressed, but Dongwoo knows he’s kidding.

“All of you is pretty, I just really like your hands,” he replies anyway, and even though he’s just telling the truth Sunggyu’s ears redden slightly but he otherwise doesn’t react.

“I really like the way they feel when you touch me,” Dongwoo continues, and that’s when Sunggyu stops playing, his eyebrows knitted like when he’s frustrated or angry (though Dongwoo knows he isn’t either one of those right now).

“Jang Dongwoo.” Sunggyu’s voice cracks a bit as he turns to Dongwoo, gently pressing his hand to the side of Dongwoo’s face. It’s warm, and Dongwoo loves the sensation of the rough calluses on the tips of his fingers and sides of his thumb, tickling against his cheek.

Closing his eyes, he leans into Sunggyu’s touch, turning his face to press his lips against Sunggyu’s palm. Sunggyu inhales shakily as Dongwoo holds his wrist, kisses along the heel of his hand, appreciating every detail as he releases a puff of breath against his pulse point.

Sunggyu’s gaze falls heavy on him, and he moves closer, brushing Dongwoo’s bangs back from his face with so much tenderness. He can smell Sunggyu’s hair, and it still smells like melons--they’d showered together that morning, and the scent of the shampoo recalls yet more memories Dongwoo particularly likes. Their noses touch briefly, but their lips don’t meet just yet.

“Dongwoo-yah.” When Sunggyu speaks his name again, he sounds like he’s holding something back.

“Yes, hyung?” Dongwoo asks, patiently. He doesn’t mind where they make out or fool around in the house, whether it’s the piano room or the couch or the bedroom, but Sunggyu often worries about that type of thing for some reason or another.

“Come here.” Sunggyu’s voice became quiet and strained, yet incredibly serious.

 _I want you, please._ Dongwoo looks into Sunggyu’s eyes, hears the request hidden in his command, and thinks solemnly that Sunggyu is especially hot when he’s like this.

“Hmm, did you have something in mind?” he teases, pushing Sunggyu off the bench and onto the fluffy floor rug. Swiftly, he straddles Sunggyu’s hips before leaning close to him, pressing their bodies together.

“Something like this?” Sunggyu asks, frowning as he reaches up to hold Dongwoo’s face with both his hands at the same time, his thumbs tracing slow, deliberate lines over Dongwoo’s cheekbones. “It was your idea.”

“Our idea?” Dongwoo suggests, raising his eyebrows.

“Okay, ours.” Sunggyu’s expression changes into a small, somewhat devious smile. Dongwoo dips his head even lower, the two of them finally melting into a passionate kiss. The kiss is sensual and sweet, just how Dongwoo likes it, but still he wants more, needs more even when Sunggyu’s tongue slides against his. As if sensing this, Sunggyu breaks the kiss so they can reposition themselves. Once Dongwoo is on all fours, Sunggyu crawls around and wraps around him from behind, chest flush against Dongwoo’s back. He slides one arm around Dongwoo’s torso to anchor him, the other hand trailing up his neck until his fingertips are brushing his chin, ghosting over his lower lip.

“Gyu hyung,” Dongwoo pleads, and Sunggyu obliges, slipping his thumb into Dongwoo’s mouth. Automatically, Dongwoo closes his lips and sucks on it, moaning softly as Sunggyu slides his index and middle fingers in too.

“What… what do you think about when you see my hands?” Sunggyu asks as he kisses the nape of Dongwoo’s neck, removing his fingers from Dongwoo’s mouth temporarily. His voice has grown rough with desire, but he also sounds genuinely curious, as if he’s still confused why Dongwoo is so fixated on his hands.

“Mm, I like the shape of them. I like how strong they look when you play piano, or when you hold me,” Dongwoo begins, sighing dreamily. “I also love how nice and long your fingers are.” That’s only scraping the surface, of course, but right now he just wants Sunggyu’s hands on him again, inside him, so he wiggles his butt against Sunggyu’s crotch until Sunggyu finally catches on with a small gasp.

“Get the lube. And the tissues,” he orders Dongwoo breathlessly as he sits back on his heels, and Dongwoo rolls over to open the lid of the piano bench and grab the supplies inside. They learned a while ago to keep some stashed in every room, and Dongwoo is thankful for it as he lies back down on the rug. While Sunggyu coats his fingers, Dongwoo shimmies his pants and boxers off, spreading his legs enough for Sunggyu to settle in between them once he’s ready.

When he is, Sunggyu takes his time, one set of fingers lightly circling Dongwoo’s cock while the other teases his rim, both slick with plenty of lube. And it’s so good but it’s also so, so much, every touch like a jolt of lightning to Dongwoo’s nervous system. His eyes squeeze shut and he moans involuntarily as his back arches, hands fisting the rug underneath them, causing Sunggyu to slow down.

“Are you okay? Relax, I don’t want to hurt you.” Sunggyu’s voice instantly calms him, and when Dongwoo opens his eyes Sunggyu is looking at him with so much love and concern he feels tears start to well up.

“Yeah,” Dongwoo exhales in a shaky laugh. “Yeah, I’m okay. Feels really good.”

“T... tell me if I need to go slower.” Sunggyu blushes, as shy as if it was their first time together.

“I will, I promise,” Dongwoo reassures him, but Sunggyu still keeps a close eye on Dongwoo’s reactions as he continues to pleasure him. He cups his balls in his palm, strokes the underside of his cock with his knuckles, teasing the head between his index and middle fingers, all while he massages his rim and works the tip of his index finger inside of him. Dongwoo groans his name, thrusting up into one of Sunggyu’s hands before pushing back down on the other. He means to tell him how good it all feels and how much he loves it (how much he loves _him_ ) but he isn’t sure it comes out as words. He’s too preoccupied with Sunggyu’s slender fingers touching him like this, and he keens involuntarily when Sunggyu pushes in to the second knuckle, stretching him out for more.

“Do you want more? Tell me.” Sunggyu’s breathing is as heavy as Dongwoo’s by now, and he’s biting his lower lip in concentration as he works the second finger in.

“Yes. Yes, please, Gyu, I want all of you.” Dongwoo knows that’s not quite what Sunggyu was asking, but he means it very much. He wishes so badly he could be touching Sunggyu too right now, that he could return even a little bit of the tenderness and care Sunggyu is lavishing on him, that he could tell him how safe and loved he feels when Sunggyu touches him like this. He doesn’t realize he really is saying all those thoughts aloud until Sunggyu lets out a noise that sounds halfway between a laugh and a sob.

“I really-- you’re really something else, you know that?” he says, his voice trembling. “I love you. I love you, so much.”

“I love you, too. I… I  love your hands, ‘cause they’re just like all of you,” Dongwoo replies, and his voice comes out shaky and rambling too, his heart squeezing in his chest and his arousal slowly building to a fever pitch. “Strong, and pretty, and rough in some places. That’s-- the Sunggyu hyung that I love.”

Sunggyu exhales softly in response, and he leans down to kiss the inside of Dongwoo’s knee. Then his fingers find Dongwoo’s prostate, petting it, and all coherent words and thoughts leave Dongwoo’s mind in an instant. When Sunggyu’s thumb swipes over the tip of his throbbing cock he comes with a loud cry, pulsing all over his stomach and Sunggyu’s hand. Sunggyu doesn’t stop even after that, lightly stroking his oversensitive cock as it twitches and softens for a while afterwards before finally pulling back.

“Hyung… hyung, I…” Dongwoo breathes as Sunggyu grabs the tissues; only when he’s cleaned up Dongwoo’s stomach as best he can does he finish wiping off his own hands.

“Dongwoo-yah, was it--” Sunggyu begins, but he can’t finish his sentence because Dongwoo scrambles to his knees and kisses him in the middle of it, a couple of tears finally escaping his eyes as Sunggyu returns the kiss immediately and possessively.

Without breaking contact, Dongwoo reaches down and palms the neglected bulge at the front of Sunggyu’s jeans, causing him to whine into his mouth; despite his own desire, he’d focused only on Dongwoo’s pleasure the entire time. Quickly and deftly Dongwoo unbuttons and zips down Sunggyu’s jeans, pulling his boxers down just enough so that he can crawl down and put his mouth around the head of his cock. It takes only a few tight strokes of his lips for Sunggyu to come too, but just like Sunggyu did for him he keeps pleasuring him through the letdown, long after he’s swallowed every last drop. When it’s over they end up lying on the rug in each other’s arms, Dongwoo pillowing his head on Sunggyu’s chest.

“I really am never going to get any practice done with you around,” Sunggyu gripes, but it’s half-hearted and fond. A laugh bubbles up out of Dongwoo, and he feels perhaps more delighted than he should.

“Sorry, sorry, I know you need to finish the set. I can leave if you need,” he offers, because he also genuinely feels sorry for distracting Sunggyu yet again.

Sunggyu shakes his head before pressing a gentle kiss to Dongwoo’s forehead. “Stay here a minute. Then we should both wash up."

Dongwoo smushes his face in the crook of Sunggyu’s shoulder. He laughs again, because happiness is swelling inside of him like a big colorful balloon. “Sounds like a plan.”

 


	13. hoya/woohyun; on the wing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hoya/woohyun, r18, canonverse, on the wing
> 
> couch sex/over the clothes sex. inspired by howon's vapp filmed on his living room couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's already been a year since my last howon birthday upload... time flies ;;

Most other times, the sight of Howon naked in and of itself wouldn’t be quite enough to turn Woohyun on.

This time, Woohyun is at Howon’s place after dinner and drinks, laying down on the couch with his tablet and a soft quilt, when the bathroom door swings open and Howon strides out with a towel around his neck and nothing else. It’s a sight Woohyun’s seen plenty of times without it meaning anything, but at the moment he’s just the right side of sleepy and buzzed enough to flush darker when he catches sight of water droplets running along Howon’s jawline and the plane of his abs, his cock bobbing between his legs.

Before Woohyun can call out to him, though, Howon quickly disappears into his bedroom to put some clothes on-- as a rule, Howon doesn’t like using the heater unless there are about to be icicles on the ceiling. When he returns to the living room, he’s dried off and dressed in a fluffy sweater and training pants, rubbing absentmindedly at his hair with the towel as he finally circles back to Woohyun.

“How do you manage to spread out like that?” he jokes. Woohyun lifts up his legs to accommodate him under the quilt, resting them on top of Howon’s lap. “You look like a jellyfish, or maybe Dongwoo hyung after dance practice.”

Despite the presence of clothes and lack of anything hot about his banter, Howon still manages to be sexy without trying. Woohyun raises an eyebrow at him and grins. “Yeah? I’ll show you spread out.”

“Hmm, I bet.” Howon merely rolls his eyes at him, but he adjusts himself automatically when Woohyun sits up so he can cuddle against him, his head resting snugly on Howon’s shoulder and their arms pressing together. And maybe it’s just this that Woohyun missed for the past few weeks, just being able to be close to Howon in their own space. He’d still like to do unspeakable things to and with Howon, soon. But for now, the familiar warmth of Howon next to him, the worn-down softness of the quilt and the smell of his shampoo recall comforting, gentle memories of late nights spent together on a crowded bunk bed.

It doesn’t take long for Howon to notice that Woohyun is dozing off, and he squeezes Woohyun’s hand under the blanket. “Woohyun-ah, you should go to bed.”

“You should come too,” Woohyun suggests, tugging at Howon’s sleeve.

“Ah, but it’s warm here. And I have a book to finish,” Howon points out, motioning to his unfinished book on the coffee table. “Don’t worry, I’ll go soon too. You need your rest, Namu.”

Woohyun shakes his head. “Missed you too much to go anywhere without you.”

He knows Howon would keep his promise, and it sounds more needy than he meant to. But between their schedules and all the traveling, Woohyun doesn’t want to fall asleep tonight without Howon next to him, and years of being with Howon have taught him that sometimes he just needs to tell Howon what he needs. 

“Mm ...I missed you, too.” When Woohyun meets Howon’s gaze, it’s honest and loving as always, but a little apologetic. Woohyun lets him know he doesn’t need to be by leaning in for a kiss, sweet and reassuring. After a few moments Howon parts his lips and kisses him deeper, pulling him closer, and that’s all the invitation Woohyun needs to push it farther than kissing. 

The quilt falls in a pool on the floor, the leather upholstery squeaking and rustling underneath them as Woohyun comes to rest on top of Howon, kissing him on the lips one last time before starting to move down his body. He pulls up the sweater just enough to kiss Howon’s bare chest, resting his lips close to a nipple before testing it with his tongue and teeth. 

“Woohyun-ah,” Howon breathes, helplessly. The sound of his voice makes Woohyun lift his head to see Howon’s face and ears flushed beet red, covering his mouth with his hand. “Hyun-ah, the bed...”

“It’s warm here,” Woohyun reminds him, imitating Howon’s statement from earlier. He smirks. “How about we just stay where we are?”

“Only if we don’t dirty the couch. Leather’s expensive to clean, you know.” Howon shakes his head, but he’s smirking too despite his redness, at least until Woohyun goes back down to worry at his nipples. He gasps and bucks his hips underneath Woohyun, the hard length of his cock pressing against Woohyun’s stomach through the fabric of his pants. 

Woohyun loves the soft whimpers he gets out of Howon as he takes his time kissing his way down Howon’s body. Howon can’t seem to decide what to do with his hands; they caress Woohyun’s hair, or reach to grasp one of Woohyun’s if it’s in reach, or rest on a place where Woohyun’s teeth left a new mark. He’s gripping Woohyun’s hand in his when Woohyun finally reaches the juncture of his hips, and he squeezes tightly when Woohyun rubs his nose and lips against the outline of his erection.

“Fuck, Woohyun,” Howon curses through his teeth, his voice so rough with lust that Woohyun almost involuntarily grinds down against the couch, his own arousal becoming difficult to ignore. But he can hold out, at least for the noises Howon makes when he edges down the waistband of the pants, running his tongue along the dark spot already forming on the bulge of Howon’s blue boxer-briefs. After that he presses open mouthed kisses all along his still-clothed cock, noticing how Howon’s entire body reacts to his attention, the pitch of his voice as he calls Woohyun’s name again and again. 

He’s driven them both close to the edge when Howon sits up suddenly, reaching out to stop Woohyun. 

“Howon-ah?” Woohyun looks up at him, wondering if something’s wrong, but Howon shakes his head.

“Hyunnie, come up here. Please.” Howon grips Woohyun’s sides as soon as Woohyun moves closer, guiding him so he’s straddling Howon’s lap, the front of their pants pressing against one another and their lips close enough to touch.

“Whatever you want. Anything.” Woohyun promises. As much as he loves spoiling Howon, this means so much to him, too--the fact that Howon wants to reciprocate so much, and when he’s with Woohyun he’s comfortable being as submissive or as assertive as he wants. 

“I really,” Howon murmurs softly before their mouths slide together again, rolling his hips slowly upwards. “I really missed this, Woohyun-ah.”

“I’m here now,” Woohyun says after stifling a moan, as if he wasn’t the one who wouldn’t go to bed alone. Howon hums and kisses his neck, his hands slipping under Woohyun’s shirt so he can return Woohyun’s affection. 

“Don’t need to hold back, it’s just us now,” Howon reminds him, though Woohyun wouldn’t be able to keep quiet even if he wanted to when Howon’s thumbs circle his nipples, when his cock is straining against his pants and he can feel Howon’s too, hot and insistent.

“Howon-ah, I’m…” Woohyun breathes, his voice coming out in a choked sob as he wraps his arms around Howon’s neck. Howon barely manages a grunt in response, but he still embraces Woohyun tightly. 

They find release at the same time, stars behind Woohyun’s eyelids as he squeezes them shut, clenching the back of Howon’s sweater. Even with the sticky stains now ruining their sweatpants and boxers, they spend a few moments lying in each other’s arms to catch their breath and wind down before finally getting up from the couch. 

Their pants and underwear go into the hamper to worry about in the morning, but Howon looks gorgeous in only the sweater. Neither of them bother putting pants on again once they’re in the bedroom, and when Howon’s hand brushes casually against Woohyun’s bare thigh he’s reminded they both prefer it that way. When he pulls back the covers, a large Ryan doll is nestled there among the pillows, the one Howon holds onto when no one else is there. Despite himself, Woohyun’s lip trembles as he moves it aside, and though he tries to hide it Howon gives him a knowing look as he climbs into bed. 

“Don’t, Woohyun-ah. You’re here now,” he says, echoing Woohyun’s earlier reassurance. “Come on, let’s sleep.”

“Eung, I know.” Woohyun swallows and nods before joining Howon under the blankets, making sure to spoon Howon extra close as they settle in to sleep. 

In the morning, he’ll wake up early as usual, starting the laundry well before Howon awakes. Then, he’ll make coffee and breakfast, just for the two of them. 


End file.
